


City of Our Own

by princesslaubie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslaubie/pseuds/princesslaubie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We follow Alec and Magnus from the end of City of Glass and on to their World Tour! Are they ready to take their relationship to the next level? *HINT* of course they are...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alec pulled Magnus even closer to him, pressing their mouths together furiously, hard. He wanted to drown in Magnus, like he had wanted to do for what seemed like an eternity.  
Alec needed no fearless rune anymore. He wasn't afraid.

He remembered Clary's rune in the Accords Hall, the one that had finally made him see clearly for the first time. Magnus had told Alec that he loved him and all Alec could feel was a twisting sensation in his core. He didn't know if he loved Magnus back. He had loved Jace. And Magnus pointed that out to him, telling him it was no use pining over someone who didn't love you back.

Alec had been so surprised as the heat had spread through him, reaching every single inch of his body, filling him with hope and clarity. It was like being dropped in freezing water and walking up suddenly, only everything was pleasantly warm and comforting. He had finally woken up in that moment when he saw Magnus in his mind.

Alec had known what the rune meant as Clary drew it; even though he had never seen it before, the lines spoke to him clearly. That you would see the person you loved most in the world.  
Alec had half expected to see Jace. He had become nervous as Clary had drawn the shape, sadness enveloped him in that moment that told him that Jace would be all he would ever see and Alec knew that would mean his life would waste.  
But suddenly, as the room became affected by the powerful image, it was a certain Warlock that jumped into his mind, with all the sparkling fury he was known for. And, although surprised and weary and still in pain over his little brother's death, Alec had finally felt a happiness that he had never felt before.

The battle was over now. He had been bound to Magnus, and that was a feeling that Alec never wanted to lose. He felt Magnus was a part of him, all of the Warlock's strength, his dark energy that coursed through his body in the heat of battle. It was addictive and Alec wanted more.  
As soon as the clouds lifted and the demons disappeared, Magnus had lifted him to his feet and held him in a passionate embrace. As their runes faded along with the demon invasion, Alec felt the same bond, the same electricity coursing through him as they kissed – as if their kiss mimicked the power of the rune. The dirt, debris, blood and ichor had not seemed to matter in that moment. Joy had swept through the ranks as the army of Nephilim and Downworlders embraced in celebration and relief. It was a glorious sight to behold, but Alec was more concerned with his Warlock. _His_ Warlock.

They had rushed back to the city, holding each other's hand tightly, and Magnus led Alec to a small abandoned cottage near the gates. Many Nephilim had fled and their former homes had been taken over, with Clave permission of course, by other Shadowhunters and the additional Downworlders who had streamed into the city in readiness for the Battle with Valentine's demons.

They kissed and kissed, passionately, feverishly for what seemed to both of them like hours, just in the entrance hall of the cottage. Magnus had eventually led Alec into the living room and Alec managed to pull off his own shirt clumsily, whilst never removing his lips from Magnus'. Magnus gave a low moan at the back of his throat and did the same with his shirt, though the Warlock managed to take his off with much more grace than Alec. Alec suspected magic was involved.

They continued to kiss into the living room, feeling the closeness and heat from the other's torso as they did. Alec had his hand roughly splayed on the back of Magnus' neck and the other pressed firmly into the Warlock's lower back. Magnus had both of his hands entwined in Alec's hair.  
Suddenly, Alec hit his calf on the back of the sofa. Seizing the opportunity, Alec whirled Magnus around deftly and pinned him to the soft sofa as they tumbled down, allowing Alec to continue his assault of the other man's mouth. Magnus was a little surprised by this move and rewarded Alec with a loud moan and an arch of his back once he had landed, whilst wrapping his arm around Alec's bare waist.

Alec could feel the heat between them intensify. He could feel the tightness and the friction between their tangled bodies. This was it. This is what Alec had dreamt about since he met Magnus. But now he didn't feel guilty or wrong for wanting to do this. It felt right. He loved Magnus and Magnus loved him and Alec couldn't think of a better way to seal that confession.

Magnus pulled his head away from Alec's and flung it backwards onto the sofa, letting out a gasp and exposing his throat for Alec to kiss.  
Alec didn't really know what he was doing, but he let his body and his instincts guide him. Magnus wasn't complaining. In fact, the Warlock was whimpering slightly and gasping every time Alec's lips moved to a fresh area of skin. Alec's left hand began trailing down Magnus' smooth, toned abdomen and then Magnus caught his wrist and looked up. Alec stopped his kissing attack to gaze at Magnus.  
"Oh my God Alec, I love you!" the Warlock exclaimed. Alec smiled broadly at him, both of them a little breathless.  
"But are you sure? Do you want this? Are you sure you're ok?" Magnus asked him breathlessly.

It hit Alec like a sledgehammer. "Are you ok?"

His mind suddenly felt like someone had slammed a heavy iron door into it and Alec's heart dropped a good 60 feet.  
No, he wasn't sure he was ok. The grief that he had bottled up over Max's death hit him hard. All at once, Alec felt very cold and alone and he felt tears rising to his eyes. He couldn't hold it back any more. He dropped to the floor, tumbling off the top of Magnus and then pulled his legs up beneath his chin as he started to sob.

Magnus jumped up so quickly it was like a rocket had gone off beneath him.  
"Oh my God, what's wrong Alec?" Magnus asked him as the Warlock knelt down beside him and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, hurt and worry edging his smooth voice.  
"I'm not ok," Alec managed quietly between sobs.  
"Oh, darling, no" Magnus said as he drew Alec to him and held him in his long arms. Magnus began making shushing and cooing sounds, stroking Alec's hair comfortingly.  
"Max" Alec managed to sob out a few times.

The next thing Alec knew, Magnus had him on his feet and was leading him upstairs. He sat Alec don on the bed beside him, still holding onto him tightly, smoothing his hair. Magnus then pulled Alec down to a lying position beside him, lying down too, and held him in his arms, purring soothing sounds into Alec's ears, hypnotising him.

Alec must have fallen asleep because he was aware that he was dreaming. Magnus was there in his dream and Alec was holding his hand. They were standing on a hill overlooking Idris. It was spring and they were surrounded by fragrant flowers and a light breeze tickled Alec's face. The sun was bright and warming. Magnus turned to him and whispered, "I love you Alexander. I will be with you forever. I will make sure we are always together."  
And then Magnus brushed his cheek softly and the image began to dissolve around them both. Alec could feel himself on top of a soft mattress. His eyes were still closed but he could feel Magnus still stroking the side of his face, as he had done in his dream.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus awoke with a start. He was sure that he was having a bad dream, but just as he began to regain his senses the dream faded away from him, ebbing from his mind like a dark retreating sea.  
He sight outwardly to himself.  
And then he remembered yesterday. In all his years, yesterday had been a truly memorable day. One that Magnus would carry with him forever.

Magnus started to reminisce. The young Shadowhunter, his messy dark hair tumbling around his angelic face, striding towards him with purpose and longing and relief.  
 _Oh the memory_.

So what if Magnus had made him sweat for it? Alec shouldn't have acted like a complete dick. But Magnus was smiling to himself. He couldn't stay mad at Alec, after what Alec had done.

He had finally told Alec that he loved him, trying to shock the young man out of his unhealthy obsession with his adopted brother. Not how Magnus would have preferred to confess his love, but he had to say it. It may have been harsh, and Magnus _may_ have completely ignored Alec for a few days before he left for Alicante. But Magnus really did love him. The Warlock hadn't quite realised how much until he had allowed himself to get angry with him.

It had been difficult being angry with him, but Alec had _certainly_ got the message. Magnus wasn't quite sure what he had expected. But Alec bounding over to him in the Accords Hall to mark him with an Alliance Rune, to fight by his side, to make absolutely sure that Magnus knew who Alec's allegiance now lay with, was worth it. Magnus wasn't going to deny that Alec's kiss, in front of the entire Clave, had made him a little anxious of repercussions, but it was such a brave thing for Alec to do and Magnus had craved that recognition since he started 'dating' the young man; he couldn't complain.

The battle was over in ten minutes, but the bond the rune had seemed to create between them was astounding. It seemed to intensify their feelings for one another. Actually being able to _feel_ Alec's strength was mind-blowing. Magnus knew that once they had shared that rune he would always want more.

Magnus grinned to himself again as he stared down at Alec, sleeping peacefully at his side. Alec's chest rising and falling softly in his sleep, the curvature of his lips looking like he was smiling contentedly. His worries were all gone as he lay dreaming. And Magnus couldn't resist gently smoothing the side of his pale cheek.  
Alec's breathing changed slightly and Magnus knew immediately that he had woken him. But the Warlock carried on stroking Alec's face, regardless.  
"Mmm… S'nice…" Alec sighed dreamily.  
"Dreaming of me?" Magnus asked him softly.  
Alec's eyelids fluttered open and he moved his head around to face Magnus, slowly. His expression was relaxed, warm, untroubled. It took Magnus' breath away.  
Alec smiled at him lovingly and closed his eyes, leaning his face into Magnus' touch.  
This boy was going to be his undoing. Magnus had never felt like this about anyone. He had come close over his many years, but he never felt quite as he did about Alec, and he was sure that no one had felt about him the way Alec did. There was a deep trust there, a love that was so profound that it made Magnus' heart sing and his body feel light. Years of worry and strife melted away when he saw Alec's smiling face, affectionately gazing at him.

Magnus saw Alec's face go still, his smile disappearing into a small frown.  
"What's up?" Magnus enquired.  
"I'm sorry… about last night… I didn't…"  
Magnus moved quickly, securing his hand onto the side of Alec's face and bringing his other had over to hold him from the other side.  
Last night had been terrible and wonderful at the same time. There was no need for Alec to apologise for his behaviour.

"Look – I understand, Alec. Alec? Alec, look at me."  
Alec opened his eyes slowly and then looked into Magnus', glistening with fresh tears. Magnus knew Alec's hurt was deep, his pain raw and wearing and it was completely understandable. Alec had just lost his little brother. Losing someone you cared about was never easy. Magnus knew that. It was strange that Alec had never lost anyone he was close to before now, considering his family were Shadowhunters, but in Magnus' eyes Alec's pain did not make him weak. Magnus knew. If anything, it reaffirmed for him how much Alec cared for him, to be sharing these feelings like this.  
Now Magnus felt bad.

He had _wanted_ Alec for what seemed like such a long time. Despite himself, Magnus had ended up falling in love with the boy, though the lustful part of his longing for Alec hadn't subsided. The realisation that Magnus had fallen for him just made his yearning stronger. Magnus really shouldn't have let Alec do what he did last night. He shouldn't have let it get as far as it did. Well, not that it had got that far at all, but if Magnus hadn't decided to muster up an _extraordinary_ amount of willpower, who knew where they may have ended up.

Actually, Magnus knew _exactly_ where they would have ended up and he would have loved every second of it. But he didn't want to jeopardise what he had with Alec. He wanted more than a lustful encounter, even if it was driving him insane with frustration and desire.  
But he just couldn't with Alec grieving and in pain over the loss of Max.

Finally, Alec's emotions had erupted last night. It was inevitable. Magnus had sensed Alec had squashed them down in preparation for battle.

Maybe the alliance rune had something to do with it all too, Magnus wasn't sure.  
But he had let things get out of hand nevertheless, and the Warlock was now feeling ever so slightly ashamed of himself, barely able to control his passion. He was acting like a horny teenager.

The passion had been intense, feverish and electrifying. But then Magnus stopped briefly to ask Alec if he was alright taking their relationship that much further, and Alec had broken down. The moment he had allowed Alec to _think_ , the Shadowhunter had let all the emotions, the grief and the hurt from the past couple of days pour through him and burst out of him.

And now Magnus felt he had taken advantage.  
 _Yeah, nice going High Warlock._  
How could he do this to someone he claimed to love?

"Alec, I am the one who needs to apologise to you. I let myself get carried away, not stopping to think for a second about how you were feeling," Magnus told Alec soothingly.  
"That was the trouble. You _did_ stop and think…" Alec mumbled darkly.  
"I feel like I took advantage of you, and I am so sorry," Magnus admitted to the young Shadowhunter, his hands still cupping his angelic face.  
Alec looked up at him sharply, his blue eyes wide and earnest, searching Magnus' own.  
"Advantage of me?" he spluttered, "How can you think that?"  
Magnus shrugged his shoulders and smiled a small sad smile at Alec. This young man was so trusting of him, _and a little naiive_ , Magnus thought.

"You didn't take advantage of me Magnus…" Alec's hands darted up, folding over Magnus' and held the Warlock's hand firmly against his cheeks.

"I wanted last night to happen so badly. I have wanted it to happen for ages now. And I let you down. I completely killed the mood." Alec let out a nervous laugh.

"You don't have to pretend you are ready when you aren't, Alec. I don't want to push you, especially when you are so emotionally fragile. You may regret it afterwards," Magnus replied in a small voice. He didn't even convince himself with that pathetic spiel.

Alec's hands slid from Magnus' slowly, brushing down the Warlock's arms.  
Magnus was suddenly grasped by his elbows and pulled towards Alec, where the other man crushed his lips into Magnus' hard. Magnus was so taken aback and so surprised at Alec's passion and urgency, that Magnus returned the affection, smoothing his own hands from Alec's cheeks into his mess of silky dark hair.  
They kissed aggressively, more aggressively than he and Alec had ever kissed before. Perhaps with the exception of last night.  
Doubt began to creep through Magnus' mind, like black tendrils of a creeping vine. Alec was doing this because he was angry, he was lost, he was emotional and in pain, he was…

 _Oh my god_.  
Alec's hand had just slipped into the waistband of his silken pants. He had to stop this now.

Magnus let go abruptly of Alec's hair, his one hand pushing back on Alec's firm, toned shoulder and the other grabbing Alec's wandering hand and removing it from his waistband.

"Alec, come on. You don't want to do this," he told Alec steadily. The dark-haired boy met his gaze, a fire burning behind his eyes, setting alight their beautiful blue. But they were tinged with a deep sadness too.  
"You obviously have no idea what I want to do," Alec told Magnus. But he didn't sound angry. He sounded scared. His lip was shaking slightly and his eyes, though they looked hurt, were darkened deliciously by desire.  
"Why do you keep pulling away from me? I love you Magnus. And you told me you loved me…"  
"I _DO_ love you," Magnus replied sternly.

_Had Alec just told him that he loved him?_

"Then why…" Alec trailed. He now looked more hurt than ever. Magnus sighed deeply.  
"I told you, I don't want to take advantage of you. You are grieving and in pain."

Finally, Alec pulled away from him, swivelling around in the bed so his legs were dangling off the side and his back was towards Magnus. Alec dropped his head into his arms and laughed softly. Not a pleasant laugh, but one that was cold, pitiful. Magnus felt like he had just torn his own heart out.  
Magnus was just about to place a reassuring hand on Alec's shoulder when Alec spoke abruptly,

"How can you think that this has anything to do with Max? I _want_ you Magnus. I want you in the same way every guy wants his boyfriend. Why is that so unusual or hard to understand? I _love_ you Magnus. I know I treated you badly because I was frightened before. But I'm not frightened now. I'm trying not to hold back anymore but you won't seem to let me get close to you." The words poured from Alec's mouth so quickly and fluidly that it completely stunned Magnus and the Warlock sat up abruptly in the bed. Alec didn't turn around.  
"Do you not want me in that way?" Alec asked Magnus; confusion, pain and uncertainty lacing his voice.

"What?!" Magnus exclaimed and Alec turned around with a small jump to face him.  
"You have _no idea_ how much I have wanted you in that way. How much I want you right now. And I _do_ realise how big a step you have taken. Coming out in front of the whole Clave for goodness sake… I thought I loved you before and then you did that Alec. And I found I loved you even more, even though I thought it wasn't possible. And I want to comfort you, but I want to sleep with you when it is about the two of us, and not because you need to forget about your pain" Magnus gushed at Alec.

 _Alec loved him_.

And then Alec did something Magnus hadn't expected. He smiled. A beautiful, genuine, lovely smile. Alec kept surprising Magnus in the most beautiful ways. Alec turned back around to face Magnus and kneeled up onto the bed, placing his head slightly higher than Magnus' as he looked at him. Alec brushed the side of Magnus' cheek and Magnus could feel his heart flutter and his eyes close as he gave in to the touch.  
"This is _only_ about the two of us," Alec told him. Magnus gazed up at Alec, searching his eyes to try and fathom him out. How could this painfully shy boy, who had been so far back in the closet a few days ago he practically lived in Narnia, be so comfortable right now in such a short time?

And then Alec's blush spread across his pale face and Magnus laughed.  
"There you are!" he exclaimed gleefully, trapping Alec's hand in his own and pressing it to his lips.  
"You were so forward there I thought you had been possessed. Scared the daylights out of me."  
Alec looked at him, trying to squeeze seriousness into his deep blue eyes, "that is not funny," he said, finishing his sentence just as his composure collapsed and his eyes filled with mirth as he chuckled.

Magnus felt like a weight had been lifted. No, wait. More than that. He felt as light as a feather. Alec loved him back and he had now said it. Magnus had known the Shadowhunter loved him in a way, but to actually hear it, for it to be affirmed, for Alec to tell Magnus that he felt the same way. Why, this was bliss.

And this meant he could finally share his love with Alec in the way he had dreamed about since he met him. Magnus finally felt back in control of the situation. Alec was very blunt and straightforward, he was that type of person. But the young Shadowhunter still didn't know what he was doing in this situation really. Magnus would have to take it slowly with him, he knew.

"Well I am not planning on sleeping with you just yet Alexander Lightwood," Magnus told him cheerfully. Alec looked him, a little crestfallen (which Magnus thought was _adorable_ ).  
"You promised you would do something for me and you have not yet delivered," he told Alec, playfully jeering.  
Alec looked at him, slightly bemused, a questioning look arching his eyebrows. "You can't possibly want me to save your life again, Warlock," Alec joked.  
Magnus chuckled softly.  
"You promised you would introduce me to your family," Magnus purred.  
"But the Accords Hall! And they already know who you are…" Alec protested.  
"No. I know what happened in the Accords Hall was… memorable. But that was just before we all went off to fight in a huge, ugly battle. I want you to introduce me properly. Formerly. I want to be introduced to your parents as your boyfriend."

Alec's mouth gaped slightly as he processed the information. And then, to Magnus' delight and relief, the other man smiled happily and said, "OK," before tumbling on top of Magnus and trapping him in another passionate kiss.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Magnus broke away and came toward them…He was dressed like a Victorian gentleman, in a long black frock coat over a violet silk vest. A square pocket handkerchief embroidered with the initials M.B. protruded from his vest pocket._

_"Nice vest," said Alec with a lazy smile._

_"Would you like one exactly like it?" Magnus inquired. "In any color you prefer, of course."_

_"I don't really care about clothes," Alec protested._

_"And I love that about you," Magnus announced, "though I would also love you if you owned, perhaps, one designer suit. What do you say? Dolce? Dena? Armani?"_

_Alec sputtered as Isabelle laughed, and Magnus took the opportunity to lean close to Clary and whisper in her ear: "The Accords Hall steps. Go." (City of Glass)_

* * *

"When would I wear a suit?!" Alec protested. Isabelle laughed again, sounding a little nervous.  
"I have been known to host some truly wonderful dinner parties, some very magical formal soirées", Magnus replied with a smile, which Alec couldn't help but return.  
"We've been to one of your parties Magnus, and I would hardly describe it as a formal soiree," Isabelle interjected, the hint of laughter still on her voice.  
Magnus grinned salaciously at that, gazing at Alec as if they were sharing some private, unspoken joke.  
"Well, if the occasion ever calls for it, Magnus, I will let you dress me in a suit. But I absolutely draw the line at glitter, sequins and bright colours."  
"Yay!" Magnus drawled in a mocking tone, whilst slipping his hand gently around Alec's waist and pulling him into a soft hug.

Isabelle hit Alec lightly on his arm, "Mother and Father," she whispered urgently at him, averting her eyes to her killer-heeled shoes.

Magnus jumped back a little, loosing his hold on Alec's waist as Maryse and Robert Lightwood approached. Alec noted they were both smiling as he found his parent's gaze. That surely couldn't be a bad sign.  
They looked tired though, which wasn't surprising. He had heard his mother sobbing at night since it happened, so neither her or his father could have had much sleep. They did seem united for once though, not exactly holding hands or acting like they were in love, but at least they seemed to be comforting each other through this horrible time.

Alec forced a smile in their direction.

"Really Alec, you could have made a bit of an effort!" Maryse laughed. "Look how beautiful your sister looks… and Magnus – you are also looking very lovely this evening," she beamed.  
"Mum…", Isabelle sighed.

"Thank you Mrs Lightwood, you are also looking lovely," Magnus returned politely.  
Isabelle snorted, loudly, and then said "Mrs Lightwood" under her breath, though loud enough for them all to hear. Alec shot her an icy look, but Magnus just smiled warmly at their mother, obviously trying to ignore Isabelle's comment.

Robert Lightwood piped up suddenly. He was usually very quiet and often let Maryse do most of the talking.

"Isabelle, Magnus was just paying us a compliment. It is what polite people do."  
Alec shifted nervously onto a different foot, transferring his weight.

"And Magnus, I think we know each other well enough for you to address us as Robert and Maryse," Alec's father finished, and stretched out his hand in Magnus' direction.

This is going surprisingly well, considering how awkward it is Alec mused.

Magnus and Robert shook hands firmly and quickly.

And then came the awkward silence.

Isabelle sighed a loud sigh and picked up her dress.

"Well I should be mingling..." she said brightly as she started to walk away.  
"Wait, Izzy. Stay just a moment?" Alec asked her. His parents, sister and Magnus all turned their heads sharply to look at him, slightly surprised that he was talking at all.

Isabelle stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Alec, just behind their parents so they couldn't see the role of her eyes. Alec took a gulp of air.

"Mum, Dad… Isabelle… I would like to introduce you to Magnus Bane…"  
"We all know who he is, dingbat," Isabelle chirped in, a naughty smile spreading across her face.  
"Quiet Isabelle! Stop being so rude!" Maryse chided her daughter. "What were you saying darling?" she cooed softly at Alec. Isabelle visibly bit her lip, probably to stop her from laughing out loud rather than out of any penance.

"Well as Izzy said, you all know who he is… But… but…"

Floundering. Shit.

Alec became aware of Magnus' closeness, he could almost feel the heat radiating from the other man and it filled Alec with confidence.  
"But you don't really know him. I mean, you know him as Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and, well, I know him… differently."  
Maryse lifted her eyebrows, willing her son to continue.

"I know him as being an amazing person. He is the kindest, gentlest and also the most exciting person I know."  
At that Magnus placed his hand on Alec's shoulder. A soft, reassuring touch that Magnus was still there, that Alec was saying the right things.  
"And we are seeing each other. He makes me so happy and I wanted you all to know."

There was a brief pause. Izzy was now beaming, a huge, open-mouthed grin adorning her pretty face.  
Suddenly, Robert stepped forward, away from Maryse and took Alec by the hands.  
"Alexander, I am very proud that you are my son," he said to Alec, his voice cracking slightly as his eyes filled with tears. Alec's stomach lurched as he saw his Father's tears, but his Father broke into a sunny smile and Alec returned it, relief sweeping through him.

Maryse wiped her eyes quickly and sniffed as she came towards Alec and squeezed him in a tight hug. She broke away silently and turned to Magnus, offering her hand.

Magnus shook Maryse's hand and his mother smiled encouragingly at the Warlock, placing her other hand on top of his, trapping him. She let go reluctantly when Robert offered out his hand to Magnus too. Alec couldn't quite believe how wonderful they were being.

Izzy half ran at him and flung her arms around his neck giggling. Alec was so elated he picked her up slightly off the ground as he hugged her back.

"So how should we refer to you both? Are you boyfriends..."  
"Mother!" Izzy shrieked, letting go of her brother's neck, clearly mortified.  
Magnus chuckled openly.  
"Yes," Alec interjected, perhaps a little too loudly, "Yes, he is my boyfriend."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: quite a bit of lemony goodness in this one folks. Reader discretion advised!

"So now that you have been properly introduced…" Alec said quietly to Magnus. Magnus looked down at him, laughter dancing in the gold-green of his eyes.  
"My my, young Lightwood, you are starting to sound rather impatient," Magnus told him with a small smile.  
Magnus raised his hand, waving Alec's parents good bye as they walked away from the two of them, chatting intently with each other. They had their backs to Magnus, so they wouldn't have seen him – the gesture seemed to be more for Alec's benefit.

Alec tentatively placed his hands on Magnus' waist and drew closer to him; he wrapped his arms carefully around him and rested his head on the Warlock's chest.

"Please," Alec breathed, nuzzling into him. Magnus smelled beautiful, as always, of incense and exotic spices that Alec couldn't place but he found delectable anyway.

"Did you just _beg_ me Alexander?" Magnus asked him, sounding wicked and sultry at the same time. Alec's chest tightened. He had butterflies in the pit of his stomach again – nervousness mixed with excitement.  
Alec pushed Magnus away from him gently, allowing him to stand up and look the Warlock in the eye.

"I…" Alec began, but Magnus cut him off by placing a long, elegant finger over Alec's lips and shushing him very softly.  
"Seeing as you asked so nicely…" Magnus purred playfully.  
He grabbed hold of Alec's hand tightly and dragged him away from the square and the party.

* * *

There was a frenzy of kisses, hot mouths connecting with one another in a desperate, passionate embrace. Magnus' shirt had barely made it through the front door and Alec's jumper was discarded on the stairs. They stood on the first floor, kissing one another, neither willing to walk any further.

There was a strong desire pulling them forward, pushing them into each other, which neither of them wanted to control. Magnus smoothed his hand down Alec's back and found the waistband of his jeans. As Magnus' hand slid lower, he felt Alec go still.  
It wasn't something he could ignore in good conscience.

Magnus broke away from Alec, though his hand remained where it was, nestled in the waistband of his jeans.  
Alec let out a little whimper in protest of the lost contact, but Magnus held firm, searching the young Shadowhunter's eyes. Desire was clouding them, making them darker than usual.

"You are so beautiful Alexander, I can barely believe how lucky I am," Magnus whispered softly and Alec returned his affection with a warm smile.

"And I want you – more than I have ever wanted anyone else in my entire life. I want us to share our bodies, hearts and souls… I want to give you the world – anything in my power. And that is why I fear I am going to have to disappoint you again."  
Alec's face dropped into a frown

"Magnus, this is what we both want and I'm ready, I swear. Scared and really nervous, but I still want this… want you. Grief is not clouding my judgement here and I absolutely promise I won't cry again…" Alec pleaded, a red flush tinging his cheeks.  
"And you really want to lose your virginity in someone else's house?" Magnus asked loudly, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  
Alec opened his mouth to speak but then shut it again quickly, confusion wrinkling his features.

"Also, how much do you know about this… process?" Magnus tried to ask delicately.  
Alec blushed more deeply.  
"Oh my god, I can't _believe_ I just killed the mood like that!" Magnus said, bringing his palm up to cover his face.

"You know, I may be a virgin," Alec spoke up suddenly, "but I'm not completely naïve Magnus."  
Magnus admired how blunt Alec could be sometimes, it was endearing and quite exciting at the same time. Alec was naturally quite shy, he thought, but he also couldn't help saying exactly what was on his mind most of the time. And Magnus absolutely loved that about him.

Magnus felt a new explosion of desire rise up in his chest. He glanced slyly from behind his palm at Alec to find him smiling nervously, a blush still reddening his cheeks and he really couldn't hold back any more.  
He practically pounced on Alec, a short muffled sound escaped from the Shadowhunter's lips before Magnus managed to find them with his own and silence him in another passionate kiss. Alec moaned and relented and suddenly they were lost in each other once more. As they reluctantly came up for air Alec spoke.

"So where would we go, if not here?"  
This made Magnus pause. Yes, the desire was very strong, but he couldn't help feeling that he wanted Alec's first time to be the most special experience he could manage.  
"I have something in mind…" Magnus purred softly as he drew Alec back into another kiss.

* * *

This time, Alec was determined. His body couldn't take the teasing anymore; he had to take this further.  
As Magnus kissed him passionately, hands tangled in Alec's hair, he narrowed the gap between them both as much as he could, pressing himself into Magnus, feeling his lithe elegant body against him.

 _Stop over-thinking it Alec_ he told himself.

He felt his way down Magnus' sides, smoothing over the smooth defined skin of his ribs, down to his firm abdomen and into the delicious curve of his hips. At this, Magnus tried to pull away again. It really was very sweet that Magnus thought so highly of Alec, that he had to protect him, but he had to do something to prove to Magnus that he was ready for a more physical relationship. Alec had dreamt about it ever since he had met the Warlock. He had had plenty of time to come to terms with his desire. Unless he did something bold, Alec was afraid that Magnus would never sleep with him, too afraid of breaking him or something equally ridiculous.

Alec pursued Magnus with vigour as he pulled away, holding him firmly where he was and kissing him more urgently.  
Then Alec trailed his fingers along Magnus' waistband, ever so lightly so not to startle him. Alec found the buttons at Magnus fly and lightly undid the top one. Magnus didn't seem to notice. Alec smiled inwardly and continued his assault.  
Alec's hand started fumbling with the next button and as Magnus became aware and tried to break the contact, Alec pushed him to the wall, his one arm resting on the plasterboard at the side of Magnus' head and his other hand pressed firmly into the hardness of Magnus' crotch.

Magnus managed to gasp out Alec's name in surprise. But Alec didn't move. Desire was coursing through him, making his whole body tingle. He looked up and found Magnus' face, contorted in pleasure.  
Alec smiled wickedly at Magnus before he bent his head upwards and caught the other man's trembling lower lip between his teeth. He was rewarded with another gasp and Magnus' hands flew to his backside, gripping him there firmly, pressing him in further. They stayed like that for a moment, kissing feverishly once more.

Magnus' thumbs caught hold of Alec's belt loops and pulled him away. But before Alec could protest, Magnus pushed him through the bedroom door quickly and down onto the bed with a thump.

They kissed roughly and Magnus slotted himself between Alec's legs. Alec arched his back upwards, groaning as his crotch made contact with Magnus'. At that, Magnus moaned loudly and began to move, writhing on top of him, burying his face in the crook of Alec's neck.  
It was a strange feeling, but it felt amazing. Alec's mind clouded with desire, and pure and primal passion seemed to take over him completely.  
 _Magnus_

Magnus stopped moving suddenly and looked at Alec. Did Alec just say his name out loud?

"Are you ok?" Magnus breathed heavily. His face was flushed slightly, giving a rosy glow to his smooth, golden skin.  
"Too… tight…" Alec managed to strangle out. He could barely speak. He felt like he was drowning in sensation and his mind seemed to be blocked off from his body. He couldn't see, couldn't think. He could only feel right now. But that was enough.

He felt Magnus pulling down his jeans and underwear - he probably would have blushed crimson had it not been for the glorious feeling of relief he felt as the lower half of his apparel disappeared. And then Magnus kissed him softly, almost chastely.

"Alec, look at me, open your eyes," he whispered. Alec could only obey and he whipped his eyes open to see Magnus' face, close to his as the Warlock leaned over him. He was breathing as heavily as Alec, almost panting with desire. Alec found his hand, as if it had moved involuntarily, suddenly touching Magnus' face, brushing over his cheekbone softly and then over his lips, lightly reddened from all the kissing.

_So beautiful_

Magnus' eyelids fluttered shut and he sighed against Alec's touch. Alec's other hand came to rest on the Warlock's lower back and pushed him down towards him, reaffirming the contact there. Magnus gasped and Alec moaned as their hard members crushed against one another. Alec bucked his hips up, rubbing against Magnus.

Magnus' hand grabbed him, tugging, pulling, smoothing. The friction was so intense that Alec flung his head backwards, no longer being able to feel anything except Magnus' hand. It was like descending into an oblivion of pleasure. He became briefly aware that he was moaning, loudly, but he couldn't stop. He had no control any more.  
Magnus was whispering encouragingly to him.  
"Come on baby, that's right."  
"It feels good, doesn't it."  
"You're so hot, baby."  
"So good…"

Alec didn't know if he was saying anything coherent or not through his moans, he was completely lost in the moment.  
He felt the muscles in his lower abdomen tighten, followed by a crackling sensation spreading through his entire body like an intense electrical current.

Alec opened his eyes briefly to see Magnus sitting up and over him, his eyes burning into Alec's as he looked at him with a feral passion.  
And then Alec felt his whole body burst with ecstasy and he shut his eyes tightly, riding the wave of pleasure pulsing through him. His body spasmed uncontrollably with the release until calmness washed over him and he became very still, his body seeming to buzz gently.  
He felt Magnus' weight fall on top of him, warming him. They were both breathing heavily.

"I love you." Magnus whispered simply.

His warm words brought the world back to Alec, as if someone had just switched on a light in a dark room. Magnus rolled from top of Alec and lay down by his side, still breathing heavily. Alec turned his head to face him. His golden skin was still flushed and he was glistening with perspiration, his chest moving up and down rapidly.  
Alec gently placed his hand over Magnus' heart, feeling his breaths rise and fall beneath his hard, moist chest and his blood pounding strongly beneath.  
Magnus turned his head and gazed at him, his cat-like eyes wide with wonder and happiness.

"I love you too," Alec whispered back.

Magnus gave a short, breathy laugh as he turned his body to face Alec, holding Alec's hand in place on his chest.  
"Wow," he said with a light chuckle. Alec sighed happily and smiled in response.

"I should clean you up…" Magnus said with a flick of his hand.  
Alec hadn't noticed the sticky mess across his abdomen until Magnus had disappeared it. He felt a furiously hot blush spread across his cheeks and face.  
"Awwww, you're so cute when you blush!" Magnus teased, which made Alec blush further, if that was even possible.  
"Hey," he said, pulling Alec's hand from off his chest and moved it up to his lips, kissing his fingers lightly and then resting the palm against his face. "Absolutely no need to be embarrassed after that, it was incredible."

Alec felt a lurch in the pit of his stomach. He turned to face to Warlock.  
"I guess I feel a little… selfish. You were doing all the work…"  
Magnus barked a laugh. "Oh is that what you're worried about?! Oh, I came my love. One of the best orgasms I've had in a long while… non-penetrative-ly speaking of course."  
Alec didn't think it possible but he felt his face getting even hotter.

_And redder._

But this seemed to amuse Magnus even more as he pulled Alec to him and held him in a comforting embrace. Alec was aware of their nakedness, but it felt so natural and so good that he allowed himself to be folded up into Magnus' arms without resistance.  
"You really had no idea what was happening. I love that about you. How you got so lost in the pleasure. But I can assure you, it was good for me too."  
Magnus began stroking his long fingers through the tangle of Alec's hair.  
"And I just want to say that I live to please. If you had been the only recipient of my fine handiwork just now I would have loved it just as much. If I want to pleasure my boyfriend I believe I have that prerogative."  
Alec squeezed Magnus tightly.

"Magnus?"  
"Yes?"  
"Just shut up and kiss me?"

They both laughed lightly and found each other's lips. They kissed for a long time, not aggressively as before, but with tenderness and warmth.

"I guess you will say that didn't count though?" Alec said as they broke away briefly. Magnus looked quizzically at him.  
"That didn't count as… you know… losing it?"  
"Losing your virginity?" Magnus asked and Alec nodded in affirmation.

"Certainly not!" the Warlock exclaimed brightly. "Not that I wouldn't be happy just giving you hand jobs forever, but if you are still _that_ desperate for me to sleep with you then I have something special in mind."  
Alec smiled and arched an eyebrow.

"Have you ever been to Paris Alexander?"

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my God Magnus, it's beautiful!" Alec gushed. Their room in the Hotel on Avenue Montaigne overlooked the Eiffel Tower and Alec could see the Seine and the beautiful Parisian skyline from the long window on the seventh floor. It was magical and beautiful, just like his boyfriend who had made it all happen. Magnus sparkled almost as brightly as the city.  
"I'm glad you like it," he told Alec with a warm smile.

Alec looked all around him, trying to drink in every single detail. The Art Deco light fittings and the modern, purple and silvery hue of the room resonated with glamour and luxury.

"Where's the bed?" Alec asked, genuinely wondering because he couldn't see one. Magnus licked his lips suggestively.  
"Eager are we?" he purred.  
"Well there is that, but I am genuinely curious you know," Alec smiled.

"Upstairs." Magnus sighed.  
"This room has an upstairs?!" Alec replied enthusiastically. Magnus shook his head, smiling in mock exasperation and pointed in the direction of the steps. Alec bounded towards them, grabbing Magnus' hand as he brushed past him and dragged him zealously up them. Once they reached the top, Alec pulled Magnus hard and they both collapsed on top of a gloriously soft king-sized bed, Alec holding Magnus on top of him as he lifted his head and captured the Warlock's lips in a passionate kiss.

" _There's_ the bed," Alec murmured into the kiss.

Magnus moaned softly and Alec took the opportunity to roll him over, pinning him beneath his own tingling body. Magnus pushed him away slightly and broke the kiss.  
"Wait, don't you want the tour?" he enquired, sitting up carefully underneath Alec. The Shadowhunter looked at him quizzically.  
"Come on!" Magnus enthused, pushing Alec up and then pulling him off the bed by his hand.

"Aw, but we found the best part…" Alec pouted jokingly. Magnus stopped dead and faced him square on.

"Come with me Alexander," he said holding out his hands, "there are much more… inventive places than a bed." Magnus was smirking, his eyes gleaming mischievously. Alec grabbed his proffered hands enthusiastically and Magnus spun around and led him to the door next to the stairs. He pushed the beautiful gilt and white entrance open and pulled Alec inside.  
It was one of the biggest, most luxurious marbled bathrooms Alec had ever seen. Impossibly white and elegant with double basins, a gilded claw-foot bath tub and a roomy shower tiled in the same marble on three sides, its shiny glass polished so highly that they could see their reflections.

"Unfortunately, marble isn't all that comfortable…" Magnus told him seductively before pulling him around again and out of the bathroom, backing into another doorway on their left, directly opposite the bed. The door opened with a click and Magnus pulled Alec into a small gym.

"Wow, never took you to be a fitness freak," Alec laughed playfully.  
"I thought you may miss training a little and I didn't want you to spend any time away from me," Magnus told him seriously.  
As well as an elliptical, weights and other bits of equipment, there were two stacks of weapons mounted on the far wall either side of the large window that overlooked the hotel garden.  
"Magnus, why on earth did you do all this?" Alec berated.  
"Well the gym was already here – it's a feature of the suite. Now, I'm not saying it may have swayed my choice of room slightly, but no, I didn't magic you a gym in our hotel room. The weapons, however, are a personal touch. They are only on loan though, from the Paris Institute, so don't go breaking them or anything."  
Alec was stunned.  
"This is amazing," he told Magnus, a huge grin spreading over his face.

Magnus stalked over to him and reached behind him, not breaking eye contact as he opened yet another door behind Alec.  
"And I may not be a 'fitness freak' but I do love a bit of steam."  
Alec turned around and saw the gym also came with a sauna, though it wasn't switched on at the moment.

"You thought of everything," he told Magnus, his voice wavering slightly. "The room, the gym, the weapons… the bed. And, oh my god, the view! We have a view of the Eiffel Tower! It's so incredible Magnus I really don't know how I could ever show my gratitude."  
"I can think of a couple of ways… But, speaking of views, there is one more thing to show you on my grand tour."

At that Magnus left the room hurriedly and Alec followed him over to the far side of the room. The purple damask curtains were pooled richly over the long window there, covering them from the ceiling to the floor.  
Magnus held out his arms and Alec joined him in an embrace, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. As they broke away, Magnus turned his head to face the heavy drapes and waved his hand nonchalantly at them. The drapes pulled back magically to reveal, not a tall window, but a glass door leading out onto a terrace. Another swish of Magnus' hand and the doors opened softly outwards with a small click, allowing the fragrant Parisian air to flow in, a cool breeze gently caressing them. The sunlight streamed in, warming the spot where they stood.

"Impressive," Alec murmured, his eyes now firmly set on Magnus.  
"Well I take it you mean either me or the great outdoors?" he said, making it a question with a gentle inflection.  
Alec chuckled, pulling him closer.  
"Always you Magnus," Alec told him sincerely. "Although this is the most amazing place in the world and I can't believe we have our own terrace overlooking the _Eiffel Tower_ or our own private sauna and gym… It's really romantic, isn't it?" It wasn't really a question, but Magnus took Alec's shoulders and looked intently into his blue eyes.  
"Yes, it is. Although now I see it as my _personal_ quest to top this with even more romantic experiences."  
"Starting with the bed?" Alec enquired, trying to be as seductive as he could.  
Magnus gave a small laugh.

_Obviously wasn't that seductive…_

"Starting with lunch - my treat. I'm starving! I'm telling you: stick with me, kid and the amazement will continue for a lifetime!" Magnus flung himself outwards, gripping one of Alec's hands and then, rather awkwardly because Alec really didn't know what he was trying to do, twirled under the Shadowhunter's arm, flashing a pirate smile.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is IT folks! No more teasing you and stringing you along… BIG HEAVY LEMON WARNING HERE! Reader discretion advised. For anyone wondering, they are staying at the Plaza Athenee in Paris, in one of the Eiffel Suites. :-D

"Wait," Magnus told him suddenly.

They had just got back to their hotel room after a long lunch in a small boulangerie. They had taken their time, sampling various pastries and bread and sipping delicious coffee and talking about everything and nothing. The kind of conversation you have with someone you are comfortable being around. Magnus told Alec about some of Paris' hidden history and regaled to him advice on throwing 'really awesome' parties. They had discussed music and art, finding that they both shared a love of opera, though there was a bit of disagreement over whether Italian or German was best. Alec had become so lost in conversation, drinking in every moment they had spent together, he hadn't realised how late it had got. He had berated Magnus, accusing him of stalling, sulking that Magnus clearly did not want to sleep with him. With that, Magnus had practically jumped to his feet, a wicked gleam in his eyes and told Alec to hurry up so they could get back to the hotel.

They had walked back holding on to each other, Magnus' arm draped over Alec's shoulder, laughing about Alec's feelings about 'modern art'. But all the while, Alec could barely contain himself - the butterflies were back - fluttering around inside him. His excitement and the anticipation making him shiver and feel breathless. He had to supress the urge to kiss Magnus the whole way back, knowing that they might never make it to the hotel if they stopped.

When they arrived at their destination, the daylight was beginning to fade. Magnus kept throwing him little mischievous glances and knowing looks, occasionally licking his lips when he knew Alec was looking at him. This continued all the way up in the elevator that they were sharing with a handful of other hotel guests. It was so utterly frustrating and so entirely sexy that as the young British couple, who were clearly on their Honeymoon because the lady kept fiddling with a very new and very large diamond wedding band, got out on the sixth floor and the elevator doors closed behind them Alec pounced. He kissed Magnus so violently that they almost fell over, Magnus managing to grip onto one of the panels to steady them. The elevator 'pinged' once they arrived at the seventh floor and they broke away for a moment, just in case anyone was waiting for the lift on the other side. When Alec saw no one was there he grabbed Magnus' hand firmly and pulled him off the elevator and down the lavishly decorated corridor towards their suite. As they approached the door Alec flung Magnus against the wall and started kissing him once more. They both moaned longingly into their kisses, sensuously exploring each other's mouths.

Alec knew he wanted – _needed –_ more. He managed to fish out the card key from his jeans pocket, in between stroking the Warlock's chest through his light, silky shirt. As Alec fumbled to open the door, trying desperately not breaking away from the kiss, but Magnus stopped him asking him to wait.

"What for?" he breathed heavily.

Magnus pushed him gently to the side and turned around to open the door. As he pushed the handle, Magnus looked around to Alec, smiling salaciously at him. The door opened and the Warlock held it in place, gesturing Alec inside. The room was now cast in a beautiful half-darkness where the light from outside was dimming. But instead of the mystical blue-ness that time of day often brings, the room was glowing with a warm golden light. Hundreds of large white candles floated magically in the air all around the room, giving the room its pretty glow. It was quite possibly the most beautiful and romantic setting that Alec had ever seen.

Alec realised he had been standing still, gawking at the room, when he heard Magnus shut the door behind him.

"Ok, tell me if it is way too cheesy?" Magnus enquired, a nervous little smile pulling on the corners of his lips.  
Alec couldn't speak. He was so choked up with emotions – gratitude and awe for all of the romantic gestures and also the raw desire pulsing through him. He could only manage a slight shake of his head.  
Magnus let out an audible sigh. "Phew! That's a relief. Was worried you may have thought it was a bit Mills and Boon. I know there is a fine line between tacky and wonderful and I like to think it is a line I tread often and successfully."

"Come to bed," Alec managed to whisper, barely audible.

Magnus needed no further encouragement, grasping Alec by the hand and taking them both upstairs.

* * *

He had prepared everything to try and make their first experience together magical. He was a Warlock after all, magic is what he did. Magnus wanted it to be perfect, seeing as it was Alec's first experience full stop.

He had been slightly concerned that he had gone a little over the top with the candles, hundreds of them floating enchanted above them, but he did love candles. And judging from the Shadowhunter's sexy expressions now he was pressed underneath him on the bed, he wasn't sure Alec would have cared how he had dressed the room anyway. Alec's open mouth and wide eyes when he had walked in had clearly shown that he appreciated the decoration, and that was all that mattered.

Alec started to unbutton Magnus' shirt, his hands trembling and fumbling. Magnus stopped and gazed at him lovingly.  
"Need some help there?"  
Alec blushed deeply. Magnus loved it when he blushed, it brought out the blue of his eyes.  
"No, I want to undress you," Alec told him, shaking his head.  
Magnus was sure his heart had just skipped a beat. This was clearly his main downfall – underestimating Alec. The Shadowhunter may be young and inexperienced but that didn't mean he was completely naïve or innocent.

Magnus got up from the bed and pulled Alec up too. He reached down and took Alec's hands in his own and brought them to his chest, hovering Alec's fingers over the top button of his shirt.  
"I would _love_ for you to undress me," he told him sincerely. And Alec started undoing the buttons carefully, his eyes and head lowered, clearly concentrating on the task. Magnus could only look at him slowly and attentively take off his shirt, with desire burning him up from inside. As his shirt flapped open, Alec rand his hands over Magnus' bare chest, tracing the line of his collarbones and then trailing his fingers down his sternum, still with his head and eyes lowered, still concentrating on what he was doing.

Alec looked up at Magnus, his blue eyes glowing intently, their vivid hue almost engulfing the Warlock with yearning. He lowered his head slowly and whispered a soft kiss onto the skin below Magnus' collarbone, just above his heart.

Magnus began to lift Alec's black shirt over his head and Alec lifted his arms expectantly as the black fabric was pulled over his head and off. As the black shirt was discarded unceremoniously on the floor, Magnus traced his fingers lightly over Alec's torso, following the dark curves of his runes there. He was only eighteen but already the runes he had borne into battle had left their marks, covering his body in smooth, silvery and slightly raised scars. Magnus could still feel the power of them as he ran his fingers across; although faded they still pulsed with energy and meaning. They were a part of who Alec was and Magnus couldn't help thinking how beautiful the silvery lines looked in contrast to Alec's pale complexion.

"You are so gorgeous," he told Alec, who smiled at him.  
"It still baffles me a bit why you think that, though I'm glad you do," Alec replied as he reached down and curved his fingers around the top of Magnus' fly.

"One of the things I love about you Alexander is how you don't even know how beautiful you are."  
"Well I think _you_ are gorgeous, though I suspect you may know that already," Alec said as he unbuttoned the top of Magnus leather pants and undid the zip. Magnus laughed a throaty laugh and slid his hands on top of Alec's, helping him to push down the soft, tight leather until the pants hung around the top of his thighs. He then brought Alec's hands back up to the waistband of his underpants and guided him in pulling those down too. Magnus then turned abruptly and sat on the bed, leaning over to slide off his pants and underwear but Alec stopped him, kneeling down in front of him and pulling off the clothes himself, a steely determination in his face as he tugged on the leather firmly to get them over Magnus' feet.

Magnus sighed; he was glad to be naked at last and was now far more comfortable. There was sunlight streaming in from the glass doors that led out onto the terrace, the sun was setting now and casting long golden hues across the room. They seemed to caress Magnus' skin and fill him with warmth.  
Alec slid his hands gently up Magnus' legs, from his ankles and up to rest on his thighs.  
Magnus took Alec's hands from his legs and stood him up, wasting no time finding his mouth and kissing him deeply as Alec placed his hands on Magnus' hips and smoothed them over the defined bones there.

Magnus felt a deep shiver emanating around his body from the sight of Alec's caress. He gently placed his fingers on the buttons at Alec's crotch and felt him go still for a moment.  
"Something wrong?" Magnus enquired.

Alec looked at him, his face hard and determined and his eyes shining. The young Shadowhunter gulped and then took a deep breath.  
"Just a little nervous," he told Magnus, the shake in his voice quite noticeable.  
Magnus curved his head downwards and kissed Alec's neck, to which Alec gasped in response, the tension in his body seeming to dissipate and Magnus continued unbuttoning his jeans. He pushed the dark material downwards slowly, sinking and kneeling in front of the Shadowhunter in order to finish the job. Alec shifted his weight nervously as he was exposed.

Magnus looked up at Alec. "I'm going to need a bit of help here," he told him. Alec blushed delightfully as he realised what Magnus wanted him to do. Magnus smiled reassuringly as Alec folded his arms across his chest protectively. "Sorry…" he said quietly as he stepped out from his jeans and underpants lying around his feet.

 _So adorable_.

Magnus caught Alec by his hips and steadied him.  
"Stop apologising Alexander," he told him and looked at him up and down, taking in his beautiful figure, glowing angelically in the light of the sunset beaming through the glass. Alec twitched and laughed nervously as he ran a hand through his dark hair.  
"You are so beautiful – you look like an angel," Magnus sighed. Alec blushed even more deeply, which gave him a rose gold sheen in the gleam of the evening light. Magnus grinned wickedly at him as he suddenly took Alec in his mouth.

"Bloody hell Magnus!" Alec exclaimed as he flung his head back and stumbled in response to the sensation.

Magnus drew him in deeply whilst guiding him towards the bed and pushed him backwards so he collapsed onto the soft mattress.  
Alec seemed to have lost the power of speech, emitting only a strangled moan when Magnus finished with a swirl of his tongue and crawled up onto the bed, on top of Alec, who whimpered lightly at the loss of the contact. Magnus saw that he had calmed down slightly now, though he was still breathing heavily.

_At least he has stopped shaking now_

"Please Magnus," Alec pleaded just as Magnus was about to ask him if he was ok. Magnus gave a little chuckle and kissed the Shadowhunter passionately.  
"I guess you're ready then."  
"Yes please," Alec breathed into the kiss.

* * *

Alec's stomach tightened as Magnus continued to kiss him, the Warlock's hand grabbing onto Alec's penis. Alec moaned loudly into Magnus' mouth as he leant over and reached for something from the bedside table. Magnus was still tightly gripping his member, smoothing it slowly. It felt incredible.

"Alec, look at me," Magnus whispered and Alec felt he had to obey, snapping his eyes up to meet the golden-green of his boyfriend's.  
"I need you to lift up your hips slightly, baby, you can rest your legs on top of mine, ok?"  
Alec felt himself blush again, but did as he was told, he really couldn't stall this any longer - the desire was too strong.  
Magnus brushed a hand along his cheekbone.  
"I promise I'll be gentle," he purred.  
"Who said I want you to be gentle?"

_Where the hell did that come from?_

Magnus laughed and shook his head, tightening his grip on Alec and making Alec moan loudly. Alec felt like he was burning and drowning at the same time. His mind was beginning to go cloudy again and he threw his head back, lost in all the sensation.  
Suddenly Alec's world came sharply back into focus as he felt a cold sensation at the entrance to his ass. He snapped his eyes open and looked at Magnus.  
"It's ok baby, but I do need to do this," Magnus told him huskily. Alec thought Magnus was trying his hardest to hold himself back, noticing the shake in Magnus' usually steady voice.  
"It's just cold…" Alec managed to get out.

Magnus pulled him more aggressively, pumping him as he slid his finger into Alec slowly. It was such a strange feeling, but not unpleasant and it didn't hurt.

_I thought it was going to hurt._

"Am I hurting you Alec?" Magnus asked him, suddenly stopping what he was doing. Could Magnus actually read his mind or was he speaking every thought out loud? He honestly couldn't tell, nor did he really care.  
"Please don't stop!" Alec almost shouted. And then Magnus continued, the sensations crackling through Alec's body.

"Please look at me Alexander," Magnus breathed as he shifted slightly. Alec felt the loss of Magnus' fingers and it was driving him crazy. He bucked his hips, trying to get Magnus to _move_ his hand more along his cock. Magnus pushed Alec's left hip down, holding him there and preventing him from moving any more. Alec whimpered, trying to plead with the Warlock.  
"I need you to look at me so you can tell me to stop if you need me to Alexander."  
Alec looked up at him then, sensing that he wouldn't get any more unless he did as Magnus said.

_Tease_

Magnus sniggered. Ok, he may have said that one out loud.

And then Magnus leant down, kissing Alec's neck whilst resuming pumping him. It was heavenly, though he missed the sensation of Magnus' fingers inside him. He could feel Magnus licking at his ear, driving him crazy again as the Warlock's teeth scraped along his lobe and gently bit down.

Magnus moved his face so Alec was looking into his feline eyes.

Alec moaned as Magnus pushed inside him then, filling him completely. He felt as if his soul was singing in pleasure at the feeling. He was gazing into Magnus' eyes, shining with desire and passion. The Warlock was smiling at him.  
"Are you ok?" he asked breathlessly.  
"Agh…" was all Alec managed to get out so he nodded his head furiously to try and urge Magnus to continue.

And then Magnus was moving, thrusting slowly in and out; their eyes were locked together but Alec felt like he could barely see.  
He was drowning in sensation.

Alec bucked his hips up into Magnus' touch and then pushed back down as hard as he could, wanting Magnus to fill him as much as possible. At that, Magnus flung his head back and gasped. He started to thrust more quickly and his grip on Alec's member became tighter and he started pumping more vigorously. Watching Magnus lose control was quite possibly the most erotic image Alec had ever seen and it seemed to intensify the pleasure to a fever pitch.

He was moving in time and pace with Magnus' thrusts and both of them were filling the room with uncontrollable murmurs and moans.

Alec felt the muscles in his body tighten and a crescendo of fire and passion build up inside of him. His body convulsed involuntarily and tighten. He could feel himself tighten around Magnus' thrusting and he heard Magnus scream deeply and tremble on top of him as Alec came violently and completely. He felt Magnus quiver as he found his release too.

And then there was a moment of silence as the pleasure washed over him, caressing his body with a shiver and a tingle and Magnus collapsed on top of him breathing heavily, his moist skin mingling with Alec's own perspiration. Magnus kissed the side of his neck gently.

"I love you," Alec whispered into his ear.  
Magnus looked at him suddenly, his cheeks flushed and his eyes dark.  
"I love you too," he whispered back.

* * *

Alec was so beautiful and so wonderful. Magnus felt his heart swell with love as he lay there gazing at him lying beside him, his ink black hair tangled and cascading over the soft white pillow, his pale skin still flushed slightly from the exertion.

The light of the moon was streaming through the glass doors now, coating Alec in a heavenly glow.

 _My very own Angel_.

Alec turned and looked into Magnus' eyes as Magnus began to trace his fingers lightly over Alec's runes that snaked over his torso. The Shadowhunter let out a beautiful, soft sigh as his face brightened into a smile.

"What's this one for?" Magnus enquired, trailing his finger lightly around the shape of one of the dark runes on the right side of Alec's chest, just below his pectoral.  
"Hmmm…" Alec began as he gazed down lazily at Magnus' hand. "Stamina rune," he told Magnus.

Magnus arched his eyebrow at Alec and Alec laughed brightly. Magnus sat up abruptly.

"Well aren't I lucky? A boyfriend with a stamina rune…" Magnus teased.  
Alec caught Magnus' hand in his own and turned to face him. His blue eyes glinted malevolently, the pale light from the moon and the bright coppery glow of the electric lights from the Eiffel Tower and the Parisian skyline made the colour of his eyes flash hypnotically. Magnus could get lost in those eyes forever.

"I would _never_ get tired of you anyway, with or without that rune," Alec told him firmly.

"I'm glad you aren't tired Alexander, it's only nine o'clock and I _really_ want to try out the sauna."

Magnus flashed Alec a wide smile and Alec grabbed onto him, pulling him into another urgent kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time period is during the first few chapters of CoLS when Alec and Magnus are away together. For those who are wondering, they are staying in the Conventino Suite at the Four Seasons in Florence.

"You know I love being on vacation with you!" Magnus protested.  
"Well then stop working and come back to bed," Alec told him playfully, tangled in the crisp white sheets of their large and very soft bed.

The room was absolutely stunning, with vaulted frescoed ceilings and Renaissance-styled furniture. Magnus looked like he belonged in these surroundings, amongst the beauty and the grandeur of a gilded past. Alec hadn't thought anything could be better than Paris, but this was close.

"Just five more minutes, I promise," the Warlock sighed.

Alec gave a huff of displeasure and rolled over to reach his phone on the bedside table, looking for something to occupy him whilst he waited for Magnus,  
There was a text message from Jace.

\- Seriously, could you guys get any gayer? :-P -

Alec gave a small chuckle. The message was in response to a picture Alec had sent last night of him and Magnus posing against the background of the Eiffel Tower. It had been their last night in Paris. Magnus had got dressed up for the occasion and they had a wonderful time sight-seeing Paris in the dusk and enjoying their beautiful suite before Magnus checked out and then opened a portal around the back of the hotel. Alec had then found himself in the dark streets of Florence. An eerie city in the darkness, bursting with memories of bygone days: Alec had felt he had gone back in time. But as Magnus had led him along the Borgo Pinti and up to the main entrance of the Four Seasons, Alec was introduced suddenly to the elegant beauty and the timeless grandeur of the place, though he was a little embarrassed that Magnus was spoiling him so much.

Their suite was a lavishly decorated throw-back to the Renaissance period, with finely painted ceilings covered in bright pictures of cherubim and biblical scenes and strewn with richly coloured furniture. They were overlooking the beautiful hotel garden and, although this room did not come with a gym or a sauna (which both of them thoroughly enjoyed whilst in Paris), it was just as ridiculously romantic as their hotel suite in the French Capital.

Alec could see a theme emerging. Magnus' apartment in New York was a stark contrast to the beautiful surroundings they had enjoyed so far on their trip. He was starting to suspect the finery and splendour was all for him. It made Alec blush every time he thought about it, and about the potentially large sums of money Magnus was spending on their vacation. Magnus had told him repeatedly to shut up about it and to stop worrying so much. He was having a great time after all and enjoying every moment of the Warlock's company. They had barely spent a minute apart since they left grey New York.

Alec smiled to himself. It was so nice to get away from it all. He just wished Magnus would stop working so hard. The Warlock had been pouring over old tomes full of strange languages and then writing lengthy letters to various clients when they were not out sight-seeing or enjoying their bedroom (that was definitely Alec's favourite part). Not that Alec felt neglected, but the bed was terribly lonely without Magnus.

Alec quickly text back Jace.

\- Jealousy will get you nowhere. In Florence now – totally amazing. Can't wait to send you more pics! -

As he pressed the send button, Alec suddenly realised that it was probably not a great time to message him. It was ten o'clock in the morning in Florence, but New York was six hours behind – he had just noticed the clock on his phone that was still set to East Coast Time.

_Idiot_

Alec's phone gave a little buzz, indicating another message. He looked sheepishly at the display, fully expecting Jace to berate him for waking him up with some nasty, sleep-induced comment.

\- Ah I see. Ur missing me loads then. Wishing I was there? LOL. PLEASE don't send me any more pics. They are so disgustingly cutesy they are making me throw up. Izzy's soup is pleasant in comparison. But don't tell her I said that. J -

That was unusual. What was Jace doing up at that time? He didn't sound very grumpy either… well, not grumpy for Jace.

\- R u ok? Isn't it like 4am or something in NY? -  
\- Can't sleep -  
\- why what's up? -  
\- you keep texting me for one… -  
\- Sorry! Night! -  
\- not the only reason but I will catch up with you when you get back. When do you get back btw? -

"Who are you texting?" Magnus asked him, not looking up from a letter he was writing.  
"Jace. He can't sleep," Alec replied.

Magnus gave a sigh and rubbed his hands down his face.

"Do you miss me so much you are trying to make me jealous now?" Magnus asked in an exasperated tone.  
Alec sputtered, trying to find the right words to retort.  
"No! I… I wasn't . I want you to come back to bed and I was just replying to his text and…" Alec caught sight of Magnus, who was smiling broadly at him, amusement dancing across his eyes and he stopped trying to speak. He wasn't doing too well anyway. Words often failed him.

Magnus got to his feet silently and strolled over to the bed. He was wearing a bright pink silk kimono, patterned with golden cherry blossoms and little else. He elegantly placed himself down beside Alec and stroked the side of the Shadowhunter's face lightly.

"Are you annoyed with me?" Alec enquired, half playing because he knew Magnus probably wasn't.  
"I am _so_ pissed off and jealous right now that another guy has your attention: I may do something very bad," Magnus told him, more than a hint of sarcasm lacing his smooth voice.

"How bad are we talking?" Alec asked, trailing his fingers down Magnus' torso and gripping his hard cock lightly between his fingers, brushing downwards softly. Magnus threw his head back and moaned at the touch. "Should I be worried in case you take your anger out on me?" Alec whispered, gripping a little more tightly, squeezing and making his boyfriend gasp with pleasure.

"You know I find it very difficult to be angry with you," Magnus told him, grabbing Alec's wrist and preventing him from moving his hand any more. Magnus leant his head forward and captured Alec's mouth in a passionate kiss.  
"I want you Alec," Magnus sighed into his mouth as they kissed. Alec smiled. He loved that Magnus seemed to be as aroused and in to him as he was with Magnus.

"I want you inside me."  
Alec balked slightly and broke the kiss.

"You want me to…"  
"Mhmm," Magnus murmured against his neck.  
"But I don't know what…" Alec began.  
"Let me show you," Magnus cut in, his voice low and husky with desire.

Magnus' hands crackled slightly and a small tube appeared magically in his palm. Alec sniggered, a little because of nerves.  
"You're so lazy," he told the Warlock.  
Magnus ignored him.  
"You know what happens first, so give me your hand," he told Alec who obeyed and brought his hand up to Magnus.  
Magnus squirted some lubricant over Alec's fingers – it was cool and, by now, a familiar, almost pleasant scent. Alec felt his face go red.

 _Bloody hell stop being so childish_.

Magnus rolled over and pulled Alec on top of him.  
"Please…" he implored. Almost without thinking Alec moved his coated hand down, hovering his first finger at Magnus' entrance. Magnus felt warm, almost burning even though Alec wasn't yet touching the other man's skin. Alec's cock was throbbing with need, but his mind was winning at the moment, making his body freeze.

"Magnus, I don't want to hurt you," he told him quietly, the tips of his ears suddenly on fire. Magnus looked at him tenderly, already breathing heavily even though they hadn't actually done anything yet.  
"Have I ever hurt you?" Magnus asked him.  
"No…" Alec conceded.

"Slide your finger in slowly. Just one of them. Go on," Magnus urged. Alec bit his lip, which seemed to make Magnus growl a little. As Alec pushed his finger inside Magnus, the Warlock threw his head back hard, luckily cushioned by the over-stuffed pillow.

It was a peculiar feeling. Warm and soft and tight. And so sexy. Magnus writhed a little under Alec and he could feel the movements intensely around his buried finger. Magnus placed his hand on Alec's shoulder.  
"Now another finger," he told him hoarsely.  
Alec pulled his first finger out slightly, making Magnus whimper and slid it back in along with his middle finger. He could feel the tightness wasn't as intense now, as if his fingers were meant to be there, fitting perfectly inside the Warlock. Magnus was panting hard.

"Is this ok?" Alec enquired timidly.

"You need to stretch me a little," he breathed heavily.

Alec could feel himself blushing again. Magnus, sensing Alec's discomfort, held the young Shadowhunter lightly by his shoulders.

"It feels incredible Alec, just move your fingers around a little, stretch out to the sides as much as you can."

Alec, feeling determined, did as instructed and was rewarded with Magnus shutting his eyes and moaning loudly, pushing his hips down onto Alec's hand beneath him. Suddenly, Magnus screamed. Alec, instinctively sensing that if he pulled out of Magnus quickly it may hurt him, stopped still, his fingers, hand and the rest of his body freezing.  
"What's wrong?" he asked quickly, his concern entirely audible.

"Don't stop!" Magnus yelled frantically, pushing his hips downwards again. Alec began to move his fingers again slowly, watching Magnus intently for any signs that he was in pain. Magnus drew in a sharp gasp.  
"There! Oh god yes there!" he screamed, writhing. His face was contorted in a mask of pleasure.

Alec could probably have come just watching him. It was so erotic and Magnus was so beautiful in the throes of passion.

"Please Alec, please. Fuck me now."

Alec felt his penis twitch at the crass word, making him impossibly hard and ache longingly for release.  
Magnus sat up slightly and squirted the gel on Alec's member. The coolness of the lubricant against the heat of his throbbing cock made him gasp with delight. Then Magnus shifted his legs and tilted his hips up so that Alec was forced to remove his fingers from inside him, then his long lithe legs entwined around Alec's waist and pulled the Shadowhunter down towards him. Alec grabbed Magnus by his hips and manoeuvred him in place, so his penis was pressed against his entrance.

"Please," Magnus breathed wantonly, trying to push towards Alec; but the Shadowhunter was holding the other man's hips in place and he couldn't move enough to force Alec inside.  
Slowly and painstakingly, because all Alec wanted to do was thrust wildly, he pushed inside his lover. When Magnus took him like this, it was the most exquisite feeling in the world and he hoped he was doing it right so Magnus felt the same. The tightness surrounding him felt so good he couldn't imagine there could be anything wrong.

They were silent for a moment as Alec imitated what Magnus usually did, remaining as still as possible so that he could adjust. Alec now realised it took an enormous amount of self-control to do this and his body quivered as he tried to fight the overwhelming instinct to thrust.  
Magnus grabbed the sides of Alec's face and locked their eyes together.

"Please," Magnus strangled out, trying to buck his hips. And then Alec started moving in and out, slowly and carefully.  
It felt impossibly good. Pleasure sparked violently through his body and it was like he had been possessed, his body acting on its own: Alec felt like a passenger enjoying the ride of his life. He wasn't thinking, just doing.

Alec grabbed Magnus' throbbing penis firmly in his right hand and started to pump quickly. Magnus was screaming with delight now, unable to control his volume. The Warlock met his every thrust, deepening the contact. Alec was slamming into Magnus hard, but although they were rough and aggressive they were so lost in each other it was like their bodies had melded into one being.

"Faster!" Magnus managed to scream. Alec didn't even need to think about it, it was as if his body responded to Magnus' voice like a snake responds to its hypnotic charmer. Faster he went, a tidal wave of pleasure brewing within his core. Alec's hands and feet went numb as the force built inside him.  
And then he felt Magnus convulse beneath him, his muscles tightening around Alec as he came. It was enough to send Alec over the edge too, as Magnus clamped around him causing the greatest release he had ever felt. They lay together for a while, breathing heavily and revelling in the aftershock of their passionate explosions.

Magnus winced slightly as Alec pulled from him, still hard.

"Sorry," Alec told him quickly. Magnus laughed, trying to catch his breath.

"There you go, apologising for being amazing again. And you are _such_ a tease! If it got any better than that I think I would die! Fucking hell that was… amazing… wow!"

"I don't think I have ever heard you lost for words before," Alec told him, slumping down beside him on the bed and pulling him close. Magnus kissed Alec's chest, clearly a little disorientated, and snuggled into him.

"So what do you want to do now?" Alec enquired.

"Bloody hell Alec you just fucked my brains out, give me at least five minutes to recover!" Magnus laughed, burying his head into Alec's sweaty chest. Alec felt himself blushing again.

_I REALLY need to learn to control that…_

"Sorry, guess it must be my stamina rune," Alec told him gently, bending down and kissing the crown of Magnus' head, breathing in the tropical scent of his hair. Magnus laughed breathily.

"More likely because you are complete nympho and a total horny teenager," Magnus snorted.  
"Jealously isn't attractive old man," Alec said trying to sound serious, but he could barely contain his laughter.

"Hey!" Magnus protested, getting up suddenly and pouting.

"Oh I'm sorry! Totally didn't mean that…" Alec blushed.

"If you apologise once more then I shall have to withhold sex," Magnus told him sternly, though his cat-eyes were gleaming wildly with laughter. Alec's composure faded and he broke down laughing in Magnus' arms.  
"As if you could resist..." Alec chuckled.

"Let's go see the Boboli Garden and the Pitti Palace after lunch," he said, holding Alec to him tightly.

"I don't feel like going for lunch, can't you magic up a pizza?" Alec asked playfully.

"Now who's being lazy? And no need to waste my energy 'magic-ing' anything. We can order room service."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - adult content. Reader discretion advised. Another instalment of fluff for you, flavoured heavily with lemons. Hope you enjoy this one. I have been sticking as close as I can to the canon, writing about the places we know they visited, though I may depart slightly in the next chapter. Hope it won't bum anyone out!

"Magnus?" Alec enquired softly.

There was no reply, so Alec sat up in their large bed and looked around, trying to wake up properly. They were staying in an opulent looking suite at the Ritz Hotel in Madrid. Alec really was being spoilt by the Warlock.  
It was beautiful in the hotel – everything was grand and brightly coloured in gold and red. Everything seemed to glimmer and pulse with beauty and brightness.

_Just like Magnus_

It was dark in the room and Alec had just woken up to discover Magnus was not where he had last seen him – sleeping peacefully by his side. Alec reached for and grabbed his phone that had been charging on the bedside table. It was 9am. He wrinkled his nose in confusion and then realised the reason the room was so dark was because Magnus had obviously drawn the thick drapes over the windows.

That didn't explain why his alarm hadn't gone off at half eight though – he was sure he had set it because he had wanted to get up early and go for a jog before a day of sight-seeing around the city. He could swear Magnus was trying to fatten him up with all the delicious food he kept introducing him to.

Alec failed to suppress a smile that spread across his face. It was true that Alec hadn't trained consistently whilst he and Magnus had been away, but he had _certainly_ got a lot of exercise. Memories of last night came flooding back to him. There had been deliciously sweet sangria, Magnus trying to teach Alec to flamenco and play the castanets and then ended with a steamy shower.

Alec's reverie was broken by the jingle of his ringtone. It was Magnus. A picture of him posing by the Eiffel Tower, making it look like he was a giant holding the tiny landmark and face contorted in a mad laugh, stared back at him as the phone rang. Magnus had jiggled some settings and made sure that this picture came up on Alec's phone every time Magnus rang it. Alec liked it a lot.

Then he realised that Magnus shouldn't be calling him. He should be here, in bed with him. Alec fumbled to press the right button and answer.

"Hey," he breathed down the phone, rather too abruptly.  
"Hey treacle," Magnus replied brightly.  
"Are you ok? You aren't here. Where are you?" Alec asked him urgently.  
"Whoa! Calm down! I just had an errand to run. Any chance you could come meet me at the Prado? It opens at 10 and I don't think I'll have time to make it back to the hotel."  
Alec sighed out in relief. He wasn't sure what he had been so agitated about, but the feeling of not knowing where Magnus was knotted in his stomach.

"Why are we going so early? Don't you want to come back to bed?" Alec asked him, trying to sound seductive.  
"Oh no you don't Alexander! I want to go there as early as possible because I have a fun-packed day lined up for us. You are the one who wanted to visit the museum and this is absolutely the only time we can fit it in."  
"Yay organised fun!" Alec told him sarcastically.  
"Stop being a dick, you sound like Jace. Although now you mention it bed is also very tempting treacle…"  
"Treacle?" Alec enquired incredulously.  
"Don't you like it? Just thought it was a cute pet name."  
"No, definitely not."  
"Awww, well fair enough, I shall keep trying."  
Alec shivered slightly at the prospect.

"I will meet you outside the museum a little bit before ten, ok?"  
"Ok, I'll see you there. And Magnus?"  
"Yes _Alexander Lightwood_ ". Magnus emphasised his full name and Alec shuddered at the sound. There was just something so sexy with how Magnus pronounced it. Although he suspected Magnus only said his full name because Alec had rejected the somewhat nauseating idea of the Warlock calling him 'treacle'

"I missed you this morning. And I love you."  
"I love you too sausage."  
"NO!"  
Magnus laughed wickedly on the other end and hung up.

Alec looked at his phone as he hung up too. Five messages from Jace. Alec felt a pang of guilt as he hadn't text Jace at all yesterday. They had arrived in Madrid the night before last and Alec had been so occupied he hadn't really looked at his phone. The last thing he had texted Jace had been a picture of him and Magnus in Florence with a caption saying, "Wish you were here! Not…" Now he was regretting it.

\- Wish I was there? Don't think so. I would rather gouge my eyes out with red hot pokers. -  
\- Are you going to visit Venice? -  
\- Izzy said you promised her a present. If I don't get one too I will personally thrash you. You have been warned. -  
\- R u still in Italy? -  
\- R u awake? What time is it where u r? -

This wasn't like him. Alec used to despair in the past at Jace's complete lack of ability to respond to text messages. Alec did text Jace a lot before he met Magnus. It made him feel embarrassed now to think about it. Jace hated chatting via text message and seeing three of the text messages were sent in the early hours of the morning NY time was a little disturbing.

\- Seriously r u ok? Not like you to text so much! We r having a gr8 time. In Madrid now though. I will get Magnus to pick you out a present. LOL Be careful what u wish 4! We r still 6 hours ahead I think? But let me know whats going on with you? Please? You are making me worry and not enjoy my well-deserved holiday… -

Barely ten seconds passed when his phone vibrated with a message.

\- Just get off my back. If you don't want to talk to me then don't. -

_Shit_

He hadn't meant to piss Jace off like this. Alec sat there stunned for a moment. It was 3am in New York and Jace, yet again, was awake – he had messaged back right away. Clearly something was wrong. Alec gazed at his phone absent-mindedly, thinking of something he could say to make Jace not be angry with him when the phone buzzed again.

\- Can you bring my matador jacket? XxX -

Magnus. Only Magnus would own a sparkly matador jacket and consider in all seriousness to wear it around all day whilst sight-seeing. Alec jumped as he looked at the time. It was only quarter past nine but he really needed a shower. He would have to text back Jace later and apologise.

* * *

There he was. He was carefully and slowly walking back to the table, holding two steaming cups of coffee. Magnus wasn't sure how his boyfriend managed to look so beautiful doing even the most normal of things. Perhaps it was because he was Nephilim. More likely it was because Magnus had completely and utterly fallen for him.

"So are you going to tell me about your nefarious plans for our 'fun-packed' day?" Alec enquired as he set down the cups on the table and sat opposite Magnus.

"So you enjoyed the museum then?" Magnus asked, avoiding the question.  
"I loved it! It was so interesting to see all that Nephilim history hidden in plain sight. Are we going on to something else now or do we have time for lunch?"

Magnus wasn't going to rise to the bait. He fully intended his entertainment line-up to be a surprise.

He felt Alec had surprised him so much already, with his insatiability for love-making, his openness to public displays of affection and his general happy demeanour. Magnus had thought it would have been a lot more difficult with Alec, persuading him to try new things and to let go. But the young Shadowhunter had thrown himself fully into everything Magnus presented, including their relationship. Alec had become comfortable with being Magnus' boyfriend almost immediately, which had surprised Magnus considering how much Alec blushed and how much in the closet he had been only a few weeks ago. He was obviously trying very hard. It was adorable. Magnus didn't think Alec would be particularly up for going to a club that evening, rather than staying in their hotel room and having wild passionate sex. But he wanted Alec to experience the night-life here in Madrid. So he thought it would be best to surprise him. It was proving difficult, because Magnus really wanted to go back to the hotel room and stay there for the remainder of the trip, pretty much acting out the Kama Sutra.

Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec.

"I was thinking we could go have tapas for lunch. We have time now if you're hungry," Magnus told him.

Alec took a sip of his coffee and then reached for more sugar.

"So where were you earlier?" Alec asked innocently.

Magnus started slightly at the question. He had been expecting Alec to badger him about what he had planned for them that afternoon and evening, not ask him about his early morning disappearance.  
Alec raised his eyebrows and took another sip of coffee, urging Magnus to speak up.

"I went to see an old friend."

"Oh." Alec muttered in surprise, his eyes lighting up with interest.

"I lived in Madrid whilst I was growing up. I had to pay my dues," he told Alec honestly. He didn't want to get into morbid details and ruin their day and Magnus knew that if he started talking about his past that it would definitely spoil everything. He didn't want to live in the past. He never had. And he didn't want to risk alienating Alec by talking about it.

Alec was about to speak after another sip of coffee, but Magnus interrupted quickly.  
"So you know how good you were at flamenco last night?"  
Alec sputtered, almost spitting out his coffee.  
"I was terrible! I kept getting all the steps wrong!" he exclaimed.

Magnus chuckled to himself. Alec was actually a very good dancer, though he knew the Shadowhunter would never admit it. Magnus loved how graceful and powerful Alec was when he danced. He owed a lot to his Shadowhunter training.  
Now that Magnus felt he had sufficiently change the subject subtly enough that Alec wouldn't notice, he continued telling Alec about his plans for that day.

"So I thought we could go have a dance lesson before we hit the Cardamomo tonight, pookie. It's a flamenco club – you'll love it."

"Pookie?!" Alec managed to strangle out with revulsion.

Magnus sighed heavily, "Maybe not then…"

* * *

They had drunk a LOT of vermouth and Alec was feeling light-headed as he and Magnus tumbled through the door to their room at the Ritz at 4am.

That was probably one of the most fun nights he had ever had. They danced and chatted and made merry, mingled with the locals and had even found time for a quickie in the bathroom.

Alec was grateful to be practicing his Spanish, which was a little bit rusty, though he noticed that Magnus spoke it very well. He was thinking about asking whether Magnus could talk to him in Spanish when they were alone together so that he could improve.

A lot of young Spanish girls had wanted to dance with him, which made him blush like crazy at first, but then he had found himself having a good time with the pretty senoritas. They all moved so fluidly and passionately it was hard not to feel exhilarated whilst dancing with them. Alec had been a popular attraction at the club, pretty young girls dressed in tight clothing telling him he had "hermosos ojos azules" for most of the night. Magnus had found it very amusing.

Magnus seemed to keep attracting the very pretty boys. And that may have made Alec feel a little bit jealous, and may have resulted in Alec frogmarching Magnus to the bathroom for a talk that ended up not really being a talk at all. More a quick shag up against the bathroom wall. Though there was pleasurable moaning - that was a little bit like talking, but without actually forming any comprehensible words. It was perhaps not the most comfortable or glamorous encounter they had had with each other, but it was still incredible.

The adrenaline of the evening was still pumping furiously through Alec. He grabbed Magnus by his arm and flung him, hard, down onto the bed. Alec was aware he was being rough, but Magnus didn't seem to care. In fact, his little encouraging whoops and moans as Alec kissed him aggressively were driving Alec crazy with desire. Their rendezvous at the club seemed like a distant memory now, despite the fact it had only happened around two hours previously.

At the club, he had taken control of the situation and it had been intense and absolutely mind-blowing. But Alec missed the way it felt having Magnus inside him.

Alec pressed himself up against Magnus as he kissed him, making the other man moan loudly with pleasure. Alec broke away from Magnus' lips, now red and moist, and looked at him intently.

"I want you to fuck me," he told Magnus, urgency colouring his voice. Magnus moaned in appreciation and wrestled Alec off him, rolling on top of the Shadowhunter and pressing his lips down hard in another kiss.

Magnus usually took his time, seeming to savour the preparation and foreplay as much as the act itself. But they were both so in need by now that Magnus sat up a little, his hand crackling with energy as both their sets of clothes vanished. Alec gave a quick gasp in surprise, but Magnus didn't seem to notice, almost falling back down into him and claiming another kiss.

Magnus moved Alec's lower body into position and Alec heard the little 'pop' of the tube of lubricant being squeezed. Before Alec knew what was happening he felt Magnus bury into him entirely. Alec let out a small scream in surprise.

"Oh my god, are you ok? Did I hurt you?!" Magnus said, stopping dead still and asking Alec with a hurried concern.

It actually felt fine. More than fine. It felt absolutely amazing. It felt tighter than usual and a little less smooth. But it didn't hurt.

"You just shocked me a little – please keep going Magnus!" Alec told the Warlock.

Magnus started moving slowly. It was a little irritating, actually. Alec knew that Magnus thought he hurt Alec being so forceful, but Alec was a _Shadowhunter_ , he wasn't new to a bit of pain. Marking his body with runes was painful, but at the same time the feeling was rather enjoyable. Much like this.

Alec began to buck his hips, pushing himself to Magnus with as much force as he could manage. For a while, every thrust Magnus gave, Alec matched with two backwards thrusts of his own. Suddenly, Magnus stopped again and looked down at him quizzically, trying to supress a laugh.

"Would _you_ like be in control?" he smirked.

Alec panted at him. He couldn't seem to find any words to respond so instead he arched his back, pushing Magnus into him again, crying out, "Please Magnus!"

The Warlock then grabbed him firmly by his hands and pulled him so he was seated on top, still buried deep inside him. With a quick, elegant, snake-like movement Magnus wriggled his legs out from underneath, supporting Alec by his hands. He then began slowly stretching his legs out so he was lying flat on the bed, Alec on top of him with no loss of contact. Alec gasped as Magnus stretched out underneath and slowly lowered him down. It felt extremely deep this way and so very good.

"Support yourself on your knees and lean backwards a bit," Magnus instructed.

It wasn't a completely strange position to be in – he enjoyed making love to Magnus looking into his eyes from above, but the sensation, the feeling, was entirely different like this. He felt in control and still had the delicious feeling of Magnus inside him. It was bliss.

Alec started moving instinctively, riding Magnus who had now thrown his head back and was moaning and gasping incoherently.  
Alec leaned back slightly and a wave of intense pleasure swept through him, encouraging him to quicken his pace. Magnus came hard into him, the Warlock's body convulsing wildly, shuddering with sensation. And then Magnus grabbed hold of his penis and pumped him hard. It only took two more strokes and a few more grinds and he was spent too. Alec collapsed on top of Magnus, both of them barely able to catch their breaths.

Alec felt Magnus shift a little uncomfortably underneath him.

"Sorry, I'm crushing you," he told his boyfriend as he sat up slightly, trying to manoeuvre his weight.

"No you're not. But I need to pull out now."

Alec flushed a bright red and Magnus cocked his head and gave him an incredulous look, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"I'm enjoying the sensation to be honest," he told Magnus in a quiet voice. "I don't want you to ever leave."

Magnus brought his hand up and touched Alec's flushed face softly. He was looking at Alec with a mixture of wonder and affection.

"Come on, pudding, I should clean up before we go to sleep."

And Alec moved away from him slowly and gently, rolling down and lying on his left. With a wave of Magnus' hand, the sticky mess disappeared.

"Thanks," Alec said with a yawn before rolling into Magnus and nuzzling into the crook of his neck.  
"And don't you DARE call me 'pudding' again."  
Magnus chuckled tenderly and pulled Alec closer.

"Goodnight, Alec and sweet dreams. I love you," Magnus said with a small yawn.  
"I love you too," Alec responded, barely a whisper against Magnus' soft skin.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_Hurry up…_

Alec was on the phone. Again. Magnus was very hungry after a whole day of driving. They had hired a slinky silver BMW from Berlin and were driving down to Austria, taking in the beautiful sights and enjoying speeding along the pretty German country roads. They had stopped at a diner just outside Dresden to re-fuel the car and Magnus was hoping to get some kind of greasy German sausage. He was on holiday after all.

Alec decided he needed to call every single member of his family though… Magnus didn't begrudge him the contact, but he was starving right now.  
Magnus stalked over to Alec and held out his hand.

"Give me the phone," he told him softly. Alec gave him a quizzical look in response.  
"Ummm, Izzy, I think Magnus wants to talk to you?" he told his sister through the small mobile telephone. He handed the phone into Magnus' outstretched palm.  
"Hey Izzy."  
"Hi Magnus!" she said brightly. "How are you doing? You guys sound like you are having loads of fun! I am so so jealous!"  
"Isabelle?"  
"Yeah, I'm here, can you hear me?"  
"I can hear you and you will be pleased to know we are having a smashing time, but unfortunately I am hungry and I want to get some sausage in me…"  
"Ewwww…"  
"Don't you just love innuendo?"  
Isabelle laughed loudly.  
"But I did genuinely mean I plan to go and buy a German sausage. It is tea time over here you know. Can you stop nattering to Alec a minute so that he can decide on what food he would like? He must eat to keep his energy up as I plan to keep him up late tonight with lots of extraneous activities."  
Alec blushed and knotted his hands slightly and Magnus licked his lips at him.  
"I really didn't want to hear that. Jeez you're tetchy when you're hungry. OK, I will go and leave you guys in peace. But tell Alec he has to call Dad – I think you guys are in the same time zone – mum was moaning at me about it."  
"No worries, I'll tell him. Goodbye Isabelle."  
"Don't forget to bring me back a present!"  
"Bye." And with that Magnus hung up.

He smiled at Alec, who was looking back at him with a small frown.

"What?" Magnus asked him innocently.  
"I've never been away from my family for this long before and it is really nice to speak to them once in a while," Alec sulked.  
Magnus gave a warm laugh and grabbed Alec's hand, bringing it up to his face so he could kiss the delicate long fingers there.

"I just wanted to know what sausage you wanted – I am so hungry I could an entire pig," Magnus joked, pulling him towards the counter.  
Alec stood there and pondered his choice, looking up at the options on the board. There were over twenty varieties of German sausage displayed and Alec didn't seem to speak German very well.

"Want me to choose for you?" Magnus asked him impatiently. Alec glared back at him.  
"Izzy told me you had to call your Dad too."  
"Ok," Alec sighed, "I can't fathom out this menu so just get me something nice. I'm going to give my dad a quick call whilst you order."  
Magnus tutted as he walked away. He could have had his sausage ten minutes ago if Alec was just going to let him choose.

After flirting outrageously with the fraulein behind the counter, Magnus walked away with two milkshakes, two giant bratwurst in brioche with all the trimmings and a large fries to share. He noticed Alec was leaning on the bonnet of the car, staring at his phone.

"Nice of you to come and help," Magnus shot at him.  
"Sorry!" Alec said, jumping up as if he had just woken up from a daydream and going over to help Magnus carry their snacks.

Then he noticed Alec's expression – distant and sad, his beautiful blue eyes were glistening and dark like there was a storm brewing inside them.  
"What's wrong?" Magnus enquired, genuinely concerned.  
"It's nothing, I don't want to talk about it," Alec told him miserably.  
"Tell me what's wrong Alexander, I am not an idiot, I can tell that something has upset you. I don't want you to be unhappy; we are having such a lovely trip and I don't want you sulking all the way to Austria." Alec looked at Magnus, his eyes shining with tears.

"It's my dad, he was pretty horrible over the phone just now," he told Magnus, clearly fighting back a sob. "He asked me how long this was going to take. I thought he meant our trip so I told him we were only planning on being away another couple of weeks at the most. And he said that he didn't mean the trip."  
Magnus arched a puzzled eyebrow at him.  
"He meant _us_. He asked me how long I thought it was going to take for me to go back to being _normal_."  
"What." Magnus said coldly. It wasn't a question. Alec looked away and Magnus spotted a solitary tear had managed to escape and was rolling down his partner's pale cheek.

"He asked me what I thought it was that turned me gay and if there was anything he could do to help. Like it's a fucking disease." At that, more tears started to fall and Alec turned his back on Magnus.  
Magnus felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart. He approached Alec slowly and placed his hand reassuringly on the top of the Shadowhunter's toned upper arm.  
"My mum thinks it's a big joke too. Every time I speak to her she refers to you as my "boyfriend" – always signalling inverted commas with her hands, you know? I even heard her tell a friend that I was going through a phase at the moment, and they were laughing about how 'this sort of thing' was just a sign of modern times. I feel sick just thinking about it."

Magnus pulled Alec into an embrace, hugging him tight with his head resting on the Warlock's chest; his face was dewy where his tears had fallen. There were no words Magnus could think of right now. He couldn't imagine what it was like to come out because Magnus had never really had anyone to come out to. The only advice Magnus would be able to give would be to ignore them, but he supposed it wasn't really that easy to ignore parents who loved you and, despite being narrow-minded, thought they had your best interests at heart. Instead, Magnus stood there, just holding Alec close.

"I love you," Alec whispered against him. Magnus almost cried then, realising that Alec was willing to potentially cause a riff in his own close family in order to be with him.  
"Let's stay the night in Dresden," Magnus suggested. "I don't really feel like driving all the way to Vienna tonight."  
Alec looked up and nodded.

They got into the hire car and sat in silence for a while, eating the now cold fast food Magnus had bought. It seemed to have lost its flavour. When they were ready to set off again, Magnus thought he would relieve the tension with a bit of driving music. He magicked the stereo to play something he could relax to. He saw Alec wince out of the corner of his eye.  
"Don't like my choice of music?" he enquired with a smile.  
"It's fine," Alec told him, "just turn it down a bit?"  
Magnus obliged and then Alec shifted so his head was pressed against the blacked out window and he shut his eyes.

Magnus was left alone with his thoughts as Alec appeared to sleep. His stomach was turning and he hoped it wasn't caused by the sausage he just ate. He felt a little hollow, like he had awoken from a wonderful dream only to find reality still sucked. Dusk was falling as Magnus pulled the car into a parking space outside the Palais Hotel in Dresden. He turned off the engine, pulled out the keys and slumped back against the seat, feeling very drained. It hadn't been a long drive, but the situation with Alec's father had completely knocked him sideways. Robert Lightwood had been so great and understanding when Alec had come out to his parents in Idris. Robert had shaken Magnus' hand. They had just lost Max, so that was probably why they seemed to take the news so well.

_Typical Lightwoods_

"We're here," he sighed softly, partly to Alec and partly to himself. Alec shifted in the seat and gave a big yawn.  
"Sorry – I was sleeping," Alec observed.  
"I had noticed," Magnus told him coldly.  
Alec shot him a puzzled look.  
"Why are you being like that?"  
"Like what?"  
"I couldn't help falling asleep, I'm just tired from all the late nights we've had. I'm sorry. I don't want you to be angry with me"  
Magnus let out a deep sigh.  
"You think I'm angry with you because you went to sleep?"  
Alec shifted a little so that he was turned towards Magnus fully, he had the hint of a blush on his cheeks and he looked incredibly young and vulnerable.

"You aren't the only one upset – your father has hurt me too. How do you think I feel, being made out to be the bad pervert who has corrupted his first born child?"  
"Firstly, I am _not_ a child. Secondly, none of my family has ever implied they thought you were a pervert. I think it's horrible you would even say that. Of course I understand how you feel, but they aren't your family Magnus. You can just ignore them. To be honest, that seems to be what they are doing to you."  
"Ignore the problem and maybe it will go away?"  
"Stop it. We still have each other… don't we?"  
The insecurity in Alec's voice was worrying.

"Of course we still have each other. I just worry that it isn't enough for you," Magnus told Alec in a small voice.  
"Magnus, that day I told my parents about us in Idris, I was totally prepared for them disowning me entirely. But I would _still_ have told them, regardless of the outcome. I didn't want to hide who I was anymore and it is only thanks to you – falling in love with you I mean – that gave me that kind of courage. Because I knew that no matter what happened I would have you by my side. And I know Isabelle wouldn't have abandoned me and she would have fought for me, for us, if she'd had to."

Magnus reached out and cupped Alec's face in his hand, brushing his thumb tenderly along the Shadowhunter's cheekbone.  
Alec spoke softly, closing his eyes and leaning into Magnus' touch, "I was going to ask if we could go home. To New York. But then I remembered all the amazing places we have been and now I don't think I ever want to go back. I want us to have a city of our own. We've been to some really great ones these past few weeks. I want to be somewhere it's just the two of us."  
"I don't need a whole city, Alec. My loft in Brooklyn is big enough for me. And there is room for two, if you're interested?"

Alec's eyes shot open.  
"Magnus, did you just ask me to move in with you?" his voice was trembling slightly. Magnus smiled at him in affirmation and Alec jumped up from the passenger seat and enfolded the Warlock in a tight embrace.

Magnus had lived with some of his lovers in the past, but this would be different. He had never felt this way about anybody before; that they would share a home together felt inevitable.

"Look at you, domesticating me," Magnus sighed into Alec's embrace.  
"Well, you did corrupt me," Alec replied. Magnus could feel him smiling against his body.  
"Yes, because before you met me you were the very paragon of a young, heterosexual Shadowhunter, abiding by all the laws of the Clave and nothing but pure thoughts in your lovely angelic brain."  
"Partly true, I still am a young Shadowhunter."  
"But _never_ heterosexual."  
"Magnus?"  
Alec pulled away from the embrace and looked at him.  
"Let's check in to the hotel and then you can corrupt me some more," Alec said with a salacious smile.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: adult content in this chapter so reader discretion is highly advised!

"I have something for you," Magnus whispered softly in his ear.  
Alec turned his head and kissed Magnus on the lips.

"I think you already gave it to me…" Alec told him, a wicked smile playing on his reddened lips.

They had been in Austria for two days now, after sampling the delights of Salzburg they had driven speedily down the A1 with the soft top of their BMW down and the wind in their hair all the way to Vienna.  
Salzburg had been beautiful and picturesque, but Vienna was something else entirely. It looked like a fairy tale. It was as beautiful and as historic as Florence, but it was bright and grand and decadent as well.

Magnus had been singing very loudly and very off key since they had arrived, telling him that "the hills are alive with the sound of music!" and then suggesting they both dress up as nuns and go on an open bus tour of the city. Alec had declined the nun costume but said he would love to see more of the city. Magnus also kept telling him that there was an amazing film he had to show him when they got back to New York, but Alec had forgotten the name. Although judging by Magnus' enthusiasm it contained lots of singing nuns and was set in Austria.

"Stop being so dirty, Alexander, or I will have to punish you," Magnus retorted playfully. Alec arched up an eyebrow in imitation of his boyfriend, "maybe I will enjoy it…" he said, in his best mock Magnus voice and they both fell about with laughter.

Magnus got out of the bed, completely comfortable in his nakedness, and Alec was treated to the sight of his boyfriend, lean and beautiful in the morning sunlight that filtered into their room through the thick drapes and made Magnus' dark golden skin luminous.  
Magnus really had pulled out all the stops to get this room. It was in high demand because it was named after a Mozart Opera and was so beautiful and opulent that Alec felt like he was staying in a palace. Although their room in Paris had been tremendously special and one that Alec would remember for the rest of his life, this room at the Sacher, overlooking the Opera House would stay imprinted too. Alec figured it was because they both knew they had to go back soon and that their trip was almost over. Alec was quite happy to remain in Vienna for as long as they could, but Magnus had been increasingly tetchy about needing access to his library. Soon it would all be over and they would have to go back into reality, to the dull greyness of New York City and their real lives. Alec would have to get back to training as soon as they got back – he was a little out of practice now.

It would be nice to see everyone though.

Alec's stomach lurched as he remembered Jace. His _parabatai_ was having a tough time at the moment and Alec had felt really guilty not being around for him. Magnus had berated him on a number of occasions that he worried too much about Jace and that Jace would not to care as much for Alec if the situations were reversed. Alec wasn't sure though. Jace appeared indifferent to many people, but he was actually very sensitive and thoughtful towards those he was close to.

Magnus left the bedroom and went into the parlour and Alec took this opportunity to check his phone, mainly to see if Jace had sent him any messages. It wasn't that he intended to hide his concern from Magnus, but it would probably be better if Magnus didn't see him do it. He didn't want Magnus to be upset and spoil the precious time they had left. Besides, he had really upset Jace by not taking his text messages seriously and then had forgotten to apologise to him. Alec felt really guilty and just couldn't ignore him, despite Magnus' protests.

Alec had spoken to Jace whilst they were in Salzburg to apologise, and they had made up. But something was definitely wrong, because Jace hadn't resisted – he had accepted Alec's apology without putting up a fight. Definitely not like him. Alec had texted him last night from the hotel restaurant, pleading to let him know what was wrong and if Alec should rush back to New York.  
There was a message on the screen.

\- Seriously, it's nothing! Just a bit of insomnia. Think my bed may be broken -

It was typical Jace to make light of a situation, and Alec didn't want to make a big deal of it either if Jace didn't want to, for fear of coming across as a total obsessive nutcase or possibly making the situation worse.

\- Clearly u cant sleep unless i'm around. And what do u mean ur bed is broken? No wait, not sure I want to know actually… I am calling Izzy this evening if ur round? -

Magnus slipped back through the door of the bedroom and Alec pressed send and put his phone back onto the side as he did.

"Let me guess. Jace is worrying you again. Tell him to take some sleeping pills and leave you alone."

Alec smiled meekly in apology. Magnus was carrying a large, thin white box that was tied with silky black ribbon.  
"What's that?" Alec enquired.  
"Told you I had something for you _hunnybunny_. Here you go!" Magnus shoved the box enthusiastically in front of Alec and jumped onto the bed beside him, clearly pleased with himself. Alec frowned at him.  
"Magnus, why are you getting me a present? You've already spent an absolute fortune on this trip," he told his boyfriend sternly. Magnus seemed to be ignoring him.  
"Aren't you going to open it?" he asked excitedly.

Alec gave a sigh, knowing that he wouldn't win this particular argument because Magnus was just one of those people who took great pleasure in giving gifts and was always mortally offended if Alec said he didn't want it. Of course, Magnus was very good at getting Alec gifts and he always did want them really, but he sometimes felt a little embarrassed.

"And that's a resounding NO to the _hunnybunny_ by the way," Alec told him firmly. Magnus shrugged in response. "I shall keep trying," he threatened with a wicked grin.

The Shadowhunter pulled the black bow that tied up the box and it fell in a neat silken puddle onto the floor. He lifted the lid completely off and discarded it on his left before pulling back the crisp white tissue paper inside to reveal a soft black fabric.

Magnus had been threatening to buy Alec clothes for a while now, but Alec hadn't thought he would go through with it. Alec could never wear the clothes that Magnus did.

Alec pulled up the clothing from the box and realised he was holding a suit, plain black by the look of it, and totally not what he had expected. It was incredibly soft and fine and felt expensive.

"You going to try it on?" Magnus asked him, his face beaming.  
"What is it?" Alec asked, immediately regretting saying such a stupid thing.

"It's a suit, obviously. Please try it on."

Alec stood in front of the mirror gazing at a man whom he barely recognised. The reflection stared back, looking elegant and rich. He couldn't help but feel smart in such a beautiful suit and Alec thought it made him look older, but in a good way. Magnus hadn't stopped gushing. Alec tried to straighten up the black silk bowtie, but it just didn't seem to want to stay in the right place.

"Here, let me get that," Magnus told him softly as he re-adjusted the tie with long, deft fingers. Then Magnus held out the palm of his hand upwards to show Alec what was there. Plain silver cufflinks beautifully engraved with the letters MB.

When Magnus told Alec that he would have to borrow cufflinks for his new shirt, Alec had challenged the Warlock for anything suitable, claiming all of Magnus' cufflinks were probably a little too bright or sparkly for him. But Alec had been wrong. They were simple and beautiful and Alec wanted to wear them more than anything because they bore his lover's initials.

"They're perfect," he beamed. Magnus gave him a broad smile as he affixed them to his sleeves and then stepped back to take in the view, like an artist admiring his work. Alec reached over to where his new suit jacket was placed on the back of a chair and shrugged it on to complete the outfit. He adjusted the jacket by putting his fingers into the pockets, the smooth material of the lining caressing his hands softly.

"What's this?" Alec asked, pulling out a folded piece of cream paper. He looked over to Magnus, who smiled sweetly at him. Alec unfolded the piece of paper to find two smaller pieces of white card inside. Tickets. To the opera. Tomorrow night.

"We're going to see the new production of _The Magic Flute_?" Alec asked, barely able to believe it.

Magnus nodded his head slowly in affirmation.

"You look so hot in formalwear Alexander that it will be a struggle to watch the performance and not you."  
Alec felt happiness explode within him. And he grabbed Magnus in a tight bear hug.

"You are the best boyfriend anyone could ever have. They must have cost a fortune! How much did they cost? These are like gold dust, how on earth did you manage to get some?!"

"I wanted to prove to you that German opera was the best! You really can't beat a Mozart in Vienna. And let me tell you, it was extremely difficult to get hold of such good seats – it's the premier you know. But my lips are sealed! You will just have to _show_ me how thankful you are!" Magnus told him, laughing and breaking away from Alec.

With that Alec pulled Magnus to him again and kissed him hard, trying to pour every ounce of love and gratitude he had for his partner into it.  
"What was that you were saying about your lips?" Alec enquired against his mouth. Then he reached down and tugged Magnus, who was still naked, close to him.

"Wait!" Magnus breathed urgently, breaking their kiss. "We have to be careful with your new clothes."

Magnus pulled himself away and began undressing Alec, who submitted to the Warlock's efforts, allowing him first to slowly and gently peel off the new jacket before turning his attention to his pants and silken black cumberband. It was painstakingly slow and deliberate and Alec ached with desire, his new pants feeling ridiculously tight.

Magnus had been pretty much spot on with the sizing, though Alec would have preferred the bottoms a little looser as they didn't leave much to the imagination.

_Probably the reason Magnus had chosen them in the first place._

At this moment, however, they were definitely far too tight and hot and made him fidget to get free.  
The Warlock finally took off the tight pants, followed by Alec's underwear, leaving him standing there in just the shirt and bowtie. Alec took a step towards his boyfriend, wanting to feel their bodies together, but Magnus turned away and folded Alec's pants neatly and placed them carefully on the dresser. He then turned back around to Alec and unbuttoned his cuffs, again taking his time and not meeting Alec's gaze.

"Magnus, hurry up," Alec pleaded.

"This is one of my favourite fantasies you know, the sexy valet undressing his gorgeous master," Magnus said calmly, still not meeting Alec's gaze.

Alec reached down to his throbbing member, not being able to stand the lack of friction any longer, but Magnus batted his hand away before he could make contact.

"Now now, _sir_ , let me do that for you," Magnus purred at him wickedly. Alec tried to stifle a groan. He was so hard and Magnus was making it worse. He wanted to grab the other man and feel him against his body, but as Magnus shot a glance into Alec's eyes he decided to hold back. The Warlock had that look about him where he was serious and playful at the same time and Alec knew that he would have to go along with Magnus now unless he wanted to wait all afternoon.

_Such a tease._

Magnus pulled the bowtie softly and it fell out of its knot and hung around Alec's neck limply. Then he took his time over each individual button on his shirt, slowly exposing Alec's chest, his fingers brushing over the bare skin lightly as he went.  
"You know you did tell me that I was allowed to dress you in a suit, if the occasion called for it." Magnus whispered seductively.

"I've got a feeling that _this_ particular occasion requires absolutely no clothes at all," Alec panted out.

Magnus tittered as the final button undid between his long fingers and the shirt gaped open. He slinked slowly around Alec so that he was behind him and then pulled the crisp white cotton from Alec's torso leisurely; Alec moved his arms so Magnus could pull the shirt away smoothly.

Alec stood there for a moment alone and naked and was just about to search the room for his boyfriend when Magnus placed a warm hand carefully on his right shoulder.  
The Warlock smoothed down Alec's back, his other hand snaking onto the top of Alec's left hip. He let out a gasp at the intimate contact, wanting Magnus' touch so badly it was beginning to hurt.

Magnus moved closer to him, pressing his body up against Alec's. Alec could feel Magnus' hardness nudging into the top of his backside and he let out a long moan and spun around grabbing the Warlock by his arms, pulling him into a tight embrace and grinding their crotches together. Alec claimed Magnus' mouth in a hot kiss, aggressive and urgent. The Warlock groaned deeply in affirmation of his enjoyment.

Alec pushed Magnus firmly yet gently back onto the bed and pinned him with his body, kissing him deeply and passionately. He then moved down Magnus' neck, licking and nipping him lightly, tasting the delectable flavour of Magnus' skin. The Warlock whimpered beneath him with pleasure, encouraging Alec's exploration to savour every bit of him. Alec grazed his teeth along Magnus' left nipple and made the Warlock gasp in ecstasy at the sensation before moving along down his middle and kissing his flat abdomen, just in the place he thought Magnus' bellybutton would be if he had one.

Alec then took Magnus whole in his mouth, engulfing him and causing him to scream out Alec's name.  
"Alexander!"  
No one ever called him that except his parents, but he loved the way Magnus formed the syllables, even in the height of pleasure they sounded exotic and beautiful.

Alec sucked hard and drew his lover deep. Magnus had the flavour of spices, burnt sugar and musk and it was delicious. Watching how Magnus reacted to his mouth and tongue was driving him insane with desire – it felt so good to be the cause of _that_ expression on his boyfriend's face. Suddenly, Magnus whined his name and tried to sit up and Alec stopped in surprise and looked up at him.

"What is it?" he asked huskily.  
"If you don't stop now I'm going to come," Magnus told him. For once it was him who was flushed. He looked extremely wanton, with his eyes wild and dark and his hair, usually so carefully arranged, a tangled dark mess. Alec didn't say a word in response; he just smiled at Magnus and bent his head back down to his cock to continue where he left off. Magnus threw out his name a couple of times, trying to make him stop, but the Warlock's protests quickly faded as his body took over; he lent himself backwards and thrust his hips.

"I'm going to come," Magnus moaned after a few more seconds. But Alec was determined and began sucking harder, swirling his tongue against the smooth skin. Magnus gave another long moan and exploded into Alec's mouth. Alec fought the urge to pull away or to gag and swallowed everything down in a few gulps.

As Magnus' breathing began to slow and his body started to relax, Alec crawled up the bed towards him. He was breathing so heavily he was not even capable of speaking. He kissed him hard, letting him savour his own taste. Magnus then reached down and grabbed Alec's swollen penis, coating it with lubricant that seemed to come from nowhere. Alec gasped at the coolness as Magnus shifted himself into position.

_Did he just magic that lube from somewhere?_

It only took Alec about ten thrusts before he was spent too. They lay there together, not speaking, but holding each other close.

Finally, Magnus broke the silence.  
"I had no idea you could be that fucking hot…" he murmured. Alec's mouth curved into a smile.  
"I have a good teacher," he told Magnus as he buried his head against his boyfriend's chest.

"Magnus?"  
"Mmmm?"  
"Can I ask you about Madrid?"

Magnus pulled backwards to look at Alec, who returned his gaze.  
"What do you want to know about Madrid?" Magnus asked him suspiciously.  
"It's just that you said that you visited an old friend, and I know that's where you grew up so… I was just curious I guess. Who did you go and see? You wouldn't tell me at the time." Alec had no idea why he brought it up at that exact moment, but it had been steadily gnawing away at him since it had happened. Magnus had been evasive and the more Alec thought about it, the more he realised that Magnus hadn't really shared anything about himself.

"Why are you asking me now? Why didn't you ask me when we were there?"  
"I did ask you, but you changed the subject."  
"I don't think that's fair," Magnus told him. Alec was surprised by the change of tone in his boyfriend's voice. "You know you only have to ask me and I will tell you anything."  
Alec looked at him as seriously as he could. "Well, I'm asking you now."

Magnus sighed a little. "What has brought all this on Alexander?" he asked softly, stroking the back of Alec's head and pulling him close to himself. Alec blushed.  
"I spoke to my father again yesterday," he said in a small voice. Magnus went still and looked into his eyes.  
"I got a little angry because he didn't even mention you, didn't ask how you were or anything, and when I brought it up he told me that he was worried about me. Worried because I was travelling around the world with a strange man who I knew nothing about."

Magnus arched his eyebrow, but didn't interrupt.

"I told him that you were hardly a stranger and that obviously I knew you very well. But then he asked me about your family. He said, 'Magnus Bane knows your family very well, but do you even know who his parents were – I assume they are dead because he is centuries old. Do you know how old he actually is?'" When Alec finished he had tears in his eyes.  
Magnus hugged Alec to him, still silent.

"And I couldn't argue back Magnus, I don't know anything about you really do I? And you know everything about me. Absolutely everything," Alec sobbed.  
Magnus held him close.  
"I hate that he upsets you so much," Magnus whispered.

At that, Magnus' phone began ringing from the other side of the room and the Warlock made to get up to answer it.

"Can't you just leave that?" Alec asked him incredulously.  
"It's a client, I've got to get it," Magnus told him bluntly as he got up off the bed and hurried over to the source of the ringing. Magnus picked up his phone and swept into the other room, blowing a little cheeky kiss at Alec as he went.  
Alec's mind went dark for a moment. He had avoided the question again. But perhaps Magnus didn't want to talk about his past or his family, maybe it was too painful.

Alec sighed, his mind swimming. It had just been bad timing. His boyfriend's past was probably not the best pillow talk he could have come up with. Still, Alec didn't want his father to be right. He loved Magnus more than anything in the world.

Alec caught a glimpse of his new suit over at the dresser. He couldn't quite believe he owned something so beautiful. Magnus came back into the room quietly, hanging up the phone.

"So what are you wearing to the opera?" Alec asked him. Magnus stopped suddenly in his tracks and looked lovingly at him.  
"Just black tie, like you."  
"What? Matching suits? Or does yours have 'Juicy' written in sparkles on the trousers?"  
"No, just plain black pants, I can't wear my Juicys to the _opera_ sugar puff, their sweats, which are really not appropriate attire," Magnus said as he walked back towards the bed and curled up next to him.  
"Seriously, sugar puff?" Alec asked with a small chuckle.

 _They are getting worse_.

"Just trying it out," Magnus purred.  
"No. Definitely not."  
"Aww, I liked that one."

Alec pulled Magnus to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm going out for a run and to do a bit of training," Alec told him, brushing his fingers along Magnus' smooth, lithe arm.  
"I'm glad. I have a ton of work to do and you are _highly_ distracting."  
Alec pushed himself up and kissed his boyfriend tenderly. He had that knotting feeling in the pit of his stomach again, but couldn't really pin down why.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't done a Magnus POV for a while so here you go! WARNING: Adult content in this chapter so reader discretion is advised!

Alec had been gone a while now, but Magnus had managed to get a fair bit of work done. He had completely neglected most of his duties as High Warlock of Brooklyn since he had been away with Alec. But it was worth it. He deserved a vacation and couldn't quite believe he was spending all this time with his gorgeous Shadowhunter boyfriend. Who would have thought that he could fall so hard for an eighteen year old Nephilim?

Magnus eyed the clock wearily. He really hoped Alec would be back soon. It was funny to think that he had once been so comfortable in his own company and now, although during his long existence he sometimes pined for companionship, he felt like there was a part of him missing every time Alec wasn't within his sight line.

But it was good he had gone out, however briefly. That boy was way too distracting and Magnus had to work quite a bit during his vacation in order to pay for all the lavish hotels they were staying at. Of course, Magnus would have been happy slumming it a little, but he had wanted to make a good impression with Alec, who had never been anywhere in his life except Idris and New York. He had wanted to create the most wonderful memories for him. Because Magnus knew how precious happy memories were.

Magnus was itching to get back to New York now though, not because he wanted this fairytale-like existence with Alec to end, but because he really needed to inspect the Book of the White once more. He had started before they left, as soon as he had got hold of it actually, but he hadn't really deciphered it yet. He knew what he needed, but the book was very old and very powerful and one had to be extremely careful with using anything from it. You had to make sure you got everything exactly right unless you wanted to suffer dire consequences. He could hardly have brought the Book with him on vacation though, partly because it was far too valuable to cart around Europe and partly because he didn't want Alec to know what he was doing. Yet.

Magnus ran a hand through his hair and realised he should probably have a shower. He peeled off his pink Pineapple Dance sweat pants that Alec laughed at every time he put them on – but he looked good in hot pink, there was no denying that. To be fair to Alec, the Shadowhunter generally approved of Magnus' dress sense. Past lovers hadn't always been so kind. He absolutely balked at the idea of _ever_ wearing any of Magnus' clothes himself, but he generally seemed quite comfortable being seen with Magnus in his colourful outfits.

Magnus was so smug at the moment – he had bought Alec a very expensive Boss suit to wear to the opera tomorrow night and his boyfriend looked absolutely stunningly gorgeous in it. Best investment Magnus had made in a long time. Plus, he was determined to prove to Alec that as far as opera went, it was the Germans who did it the best – Italian opera was _way_ too serious in Magnus' opinion, despite Alec's professed love of Puccini.  
Magnus smiled to himself. How lucky was he to find a boyfriend who was not only young, fit and drop dead gorgeous, but who he could also have a decent conversation with about classical music and opera.

Magnus lazily strolled into the bright and ornate marble bathroom, flinging his pants and underwear on the floor as he went. His t-shirt came off in the bathroom and was, like his other clothes, flung to the floor. Magnus had never been tidy. He felt it would cramp his creativity if he tidied everything up. Alec liked things tidy and, no doubt, would pick up his clothes from the floor. At least he wasn't OCD about it like Jace. Magnus shuddered at the memory of Jace staying at his apartment and insisting on cleaning constantly.

He turned the shower on full and cranked the heat right up. There was nothing Magnus liked better when he was alone than a long hot shower.

Magnus stepped carefully into the spacious tub and drew the shower curtain. White mists of hot steam were already filling the room and surrounding Magnus' body with warm humidity. The water was scorching, but Magnus grit his teeth and plunged under the stream, adjusting within a couple of seconds to the scolding temperature. He let the water pound onto his head and cascade blissfully down his body.

Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from outside the bathroom – someone had just entered the room and Magnus paused briefly, listening out for who it might be.

"Hey! I'm back!"

It was Alec. Relief spread through him, knowing that he wouldn't have to argue with some disgruntled chamber maid.

"In the shower!" Magnus yelled back.

A moment later he heard Alec come into the bathroom and he poked his head out from behind the curtain. His boyfriend was stood there in black training gear, red-faced from running and looking thoroughly delicious. In fact, he looked like he could do with a shower.

"Come join me," he told Alec seductively. His boyfriend smiled, though Magnus thought he could just about detect a slight blush on Alec's face that would have been near impossible to see under the flush of exertion if Magnus hadn't been an expert on the subtleties of Alec's face. He knew Alec's face by heart as he took every opportunity to study Alec and all his features as often as he could – it was a pleasure to be able to look at something so beautiful and memorise it so completely.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked innocently.

"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Well, I know how much you love taking showers and I don't want to intrude or anything…"  
Magnus' heart fluttered slightly – Alec had a way of being incredibly sweet and coming across as all innocent and coy that Magnus found irresistible. Of course, Alec wasn't actually coy at all, just an incredibly nice guy.  
"I would love taking a shower even more if you were in here with me," he told his boyfriend. He could definitely see Alec blush now. He didn't always blush because he was embarrassed – Magnus had discovered his lover would blush when he was excited or angry too and Magnus couldn't always tell what emotion Alec was experiencing in those moments. He was quite certain this one symbolised excitement though.

Alec stripped out of his gear impossibly quickly and came over to the bath tub, gently pulling back the shower curtain a little further to give him room to step in. Without asking, Magnus grasped Alec's upper arm, steadying him as he took a step onto the slippery ceramic of the tub.  
"Thanks," he breathed as he stood up.

Magnus pulled Alec in to him and kissed him, the heat radiating from the water engulfing their bodies and kissed him gently.

"This is starting to feel like that Turkish Bath…" Alec told him dreamily against his mouth.

"Hey, look what I found," Magnus said, suddenly breaking their embrace. He reached down to the small shelf hewn into the marble tiled wall that contained lots of little bottles of bath creams and gels. And picked one up, presenting it to Alec.  
"Remember that incense you said you liked when we were in Jaipur? Look," he told his boyfriend, pushing the small bottle closer to his face.

"Oh yeah, sandalwood," Alec replied simply, staring at the label of the bottle.

Magnus unscrewed the lid and took a sniff before offering it to Alec to smell too, as if it were some rare flower. They were both smiling as the familiar scent brought back memories of their trip to India. He pulled Alec to him once more and kissed him deeply as he tugged him under the stream of water so it fell over the both of them. Alec faltered the moment he felt the hot water touch his skin, but it didn't take long for him to grow accustomed to it and he didn't break the kiss.

Magnus lazily poured some of the sandalwood bath cream onto Alec's chest and began massaging the area, building up a lather. Alec moaned sensually at the contact and drew Magnus closer to him so that their bodies were inextricably close, allowing the soapiness to build up between the both of them and making their chests slick and frothy.

_Wow this is hot_

Magnus poured more of the soap into his hand and began on Alec's back as he pressed himself tightly against him in a soapy embrace. He caressed his boyfriend down his back and smoothed firmly over his backside, causing him to gasp with pleasure. Alec broke away briefly to reach down to Magnus' hand and take the small bottle from him. His intense blue eyes sparkled in the humidity as he tipped the bottle up on Magnus' collarbone and the silky white cream ebbed onto the Warlock's dark gold skin.

Alec began to rub in the substance up and down Magnus' torso and then down to his ridiculously hard crotch. He let out a long deep moan as Alec slid his soaped up hand lightly over Magnus' cock, the slickness of the cream and its thick luxurious texture felt amazing on his sensitive skin. Alec's other hand grabbed hold of Magnus' right arm where he had been holding onto Alec's cheek and manoeuvred it so his fingers were brushing lightly over the crack. Magnus could guess what Alec wanted and he gently plunged his finger into Alec, twisting slightly and making his boyfriend cry out a loud "Yes!" with pleasure. He quickly inserted another finger, slick with the sandalwood soap into his boyfriend, stretching him and feeling the erotic shudders of excitement ripple through his defined muscular body.

Almost aggressively because of the urgency, he spun Alec around, holding onto the Shadowhunter's arms in case he slipped. He didn't slip, of course, which was one of the advantages of having agility and balance runes he supposed. Instinctively, Alec bent right over, clutching the edge of the tub tightly with his hands. Magnus grabbed his hips and positioned him against his penis and Magnus slid in slowly, deliberately, trying his best to savour the sensation, although all his body wanted to do was thrust into Alec hard and fast. Alec tensed around him deliciously as he slid in.

"Oh you're so tight," Magnus sighed, not able to control his speech any more. When Magnus stilled, his boyfriend moaned again and started to wriggle backwards, pushing Magnus farther in. Magnus took it as a signal to let go and get on with it. He loved how wanton Alec could be. The Warlock reached down, tightly buried inside Alec and grabbed his penis firmly in one hand, his other hand steadied on Alec's hip. He drew almost all the way out and then slammed all the way back in hard, stroking Alec's cock in time with the thrust. Alec screamed in pleasure and angled his lower body upwards slightly.

Magnus knew Alec was less likely to slip than he was, so he removed his hand from the Shadowhunter's hip and steadied himself with his palm on the slippery tiled wall. He had less control over Alec this way, but it did mean he would be able to make faster, harder thrusts.

Alec met every thrust, intensifying the sensation, his screams echoing around the bathroom and filling Magnus' senses along with the incredible feeling throughout his body and the smell of the sandalwood. Magnus stroked Alec's member in time to his thrusts and before long he could feel Alec trembling, about to go over the edge. They came at the same time and it was the most incredible feeling Magnus had ever experienced. It was like their souls had become tangled up for that one moment, like they were a physical part of one another – like that day with the Alliance rune only about a million times more intense.

Magnus felt his head go light and he swooned a little as he pulled out of Alec. His foot slipped in some of the foam, but before he could stumble Alec had moved as fast as lightening and caught hold of him, steadying him.  
"Oops…" was all Magnus managed to say as he gazed into his lover's eyes and held on tightly to try and regain his balance. His head still felt like a helium balloon.  
Alec gave a short, mirthful laugh.  
"I never thought I would see the day when Magnus Bane blushed!" he told the Warlock as he turned him around and stood under the stream of hot water. He looked so beautiful, arching his body to meet the flow of water.  
"Hey! I was not blushing!" Magnus protested. "I think the heat is getting to me though."

Alec bent over and picked up the small bottle of sandalwood soap, now almost empty and poured a drop into his palm. He washed himself quickly and gracefully before tipping the remainder of the soap out and began to wash Magnus.

"You're lucky that I've utterly exhausted myself otherwise I would have to pounce on you again," he mumbled as Alec pulled him under the flow of water to rinse off the soap.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Alec laughed.

The Shadowhunter turned off the shower and pulled back the wet curtain before hopping elegantly out of the tub; Magnus forgot sometimes how agile his boyfriend was and it often took him pleasantly by surprise. Magnus followed him out, not quite as elegantly as he was still trying not to fall over from the light-headedness he appeared to be suffering with.  
 _  
 _Probably a combination of the heat and just having mind-blowingly vigorous sex.__

Alec grabbed a fluffy white towel from the rail and wrapped it casually around his waist and Magnus did the same. He grinned at the Warlock.  
"What?" Magnus asked him suspiciously.

Alec grabbed him by the hand and Magnus had to hold onto his towel to prevent it from falling off with the force his boyfriend pulled him out of the bathroom.  
"Whoa!" Magnus laughed.

Alec ran over to the dresser, leaving Magnus slightly stunned, standing dripping by the bed. He returned with a triumphant look on his face and a small gift in his hands. It was hastily wrapped in hot pink tissue paper, the kind you often got in Tourist shops. Magnus eyed him suspiciously.

"Got you a present!" he beamed.  
"Alexander, what on earth is this?" Magnus asked him bemused. Alec's face dropped slightly.  
"Just open it ok?" he told Magnus sternly.  
Magnus shot him a small smile and ripped off the paper enthusiastically and dropping its remnants to the floor. He pulled out a neatly folded white silk scarf adorned with small smooth tassels. It was gorgeous – understated and elegant, it reminded him of Alec.

"I don't know if you like it or not, but I thought you could wear it to the opera. You know, so we aren't too matchy?" Alec sounded slightly nervous.

"Oh my god, I absolutely love it!" Magnus yelled as he forgot about his towel and let it fall as he embraced Alec tightly in gratitude. Alec laughed with what sounded like relief.  
"You know you didn't have to right?"  
"Magnus that is the whole point of a gift. I didn't _have_ to get it, but I thought there was achance you'd like it and I wanted to get it for you. I couldn't quite afford to get you a new suit like you got me, but I could just about stretch to a pretty scarf."  
Magnus gave him a big kiss on the lips.  
"I can't wait to wear it now, sugarlips!"  
"NOT sugarlips," Alec shot back immediately.  
Magnus merely shrugged in response and walked over to the mirror wearing his new scarf to admire it on his naked body. Alec sighed in amusement and tutted as he picked up Magnus' forgotten wet towel and the discarded shredded tissue paper from the floor.

"It suits you," he told Magnus lovingly.  
Magnus thought it was probably the nicest gift anyone had ever got him.  
" _You_ suit me," he told Alec.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINIG: adult content features heavily in this chapter and therefore reader discretion is advised.

"Honestly, the food was to die for Iz! I'm bringing you back some of these little chocolates too…"  
"Aw it's so sweet how you've started sounding super camp! Just like Magnus!" Isabelle interrupted.

"Don't talk about him like that Isabelle," Alec told her sternly, but jumped at his own words when he noticed Magnus walk into the bedroom.  
"Who?" Magnus enquired softly. Alec began to panic slightly.

"Come on, you know I don't mean it like that!" she protested. Alec was silent, just gazing at Magnus who was looking back at him with an amused expression.  
"Let me speak to him," Isabelle insisted.  
"Isabelle, I don't think Magnus wants to speak to you…"  
"Charming."  
Magnus cocked his head to one side and held out his hand for the phone. Alec slowly placed the small object into Magnus' defined, soft hand.  
"Hi Isabelle," he said breezily down the phone to his sister. Alec looked on as Magnus whisked himself away to the opposite end of the room and chatted pleasantly to her. Magnus usually hated talking to people over the phone and his conversation was usually laced with sarcasm and frustration, but he was talking to Isabelle like she was one of his best friends.

"Did Alec tell you we're going to the opera tonight?" he asked her excitedly. Alec smiled. It was so great to see Magnus get on so well with his family, especially after how difficult his father was being about the whole situation recently.

Sadness washed over Alec again. His dad had been so supportive back in Idris when Alec had told them he was seeing Magnus and effectively coming out to them. Now he was being positively horrible about it, calling up Alec 'to talk' and then trying to persuade him that 'homosexuality' was a 'completely natural phase' that some young boys went through. He'd read some very informative books about it apparently. And that Alec would grow out of it eventually so he shouldn't really be wasting his time away from the Clave 'gallivanting' around Europe with a _warlock._ It made anger well up inside of him but also a great pain. Alec didn't want to lose his family, but he loved Magnus and couldn't imagine his life without him. He hoped it wouldn't come to choosing who he loved more, because that frightened him. A lot.

Alec got up from the bed suddenly, needing to try and forget all that unpleasantness and stalked over to Magnus who was now seated at the bureau, doodling on a sheet of paper as he gossiped with Isabelle.

"Is Jace there?" Alec asked and Magnus looked up at him.  
"Sorry Izzy, your brother wants something. What's that _darling_?" he asked Alec, his face barely able to contain his amusement.

"Is Jace there? I need to speak to him," Alec repeated.  
Magnus let out a sigh.  
"He wants to know if Jace is there," Magnus told her. There was a few moments pause and then Magnus started responding with the occasional 'uh-huh' 'yeah' 'oh' and 'mmmm?'  
He looked up again at Alec and simply shook his head, before returning to what was apparently the most riveting telephone conversation he had ever had.  
Alec, frustrated, grabbed the phone form Magnus and the Warlock protested with a "hey!" clearly quite taken aback.

"Where is he Izzy?" he asked.  
"I don't know," she said exasperatedly back at him.  
"I'm really worried about him. He has been texting me and he doesn't seem himself."  
"There is something really weird going on between him and Clary. Neither of them will talk about it though."  
Alec breathed a little sigh of relief.

"You think that is it? Just an argument or something?"  
"No idea, but that seems to be the most likely explanation. You don't seem to have any idea either so it can't be too serious otherwise you wouldn't be asking me. Haven't got a clue where he has disappeared to now either." It was true, if something was really wrong, Alec would feel it as he and Jace were _parabatai_ and bound to each other through the ancient rune.

"Ok, will speak to you soon, I guess."  
"When are you coming home?!" she whined.  
"Aw, you missing me little sis?" Alec asked her grinning at Magnus, who was grinning back in such a way that Alec knew he was planning something dastardly. Alec shivered slightly at the prospect.  
"Just waiting impatiently for all my presents," she told him sweetly. Alec laughed a genuine laugh.  
"So jealous of you – wish I had a guy who would take me to the opera!"

"He really is the best," Alec told her, looking firmly at Magnus so that the Warlock knew he was talking about him. Magnus smiled lovingly at him, his gold-green eyes shining suspiciously.

"You enjoy tonight, ok? Love you!"  
"Love you too," Alec told her back and hung up. "What?" he asked Magnus, who was now looking at him like a predator would look at its prey. Alec's insides started to tingle and the butterflies returned.

"Your sister can be quite charming when she wants to be," Magnus drawled at him, not breaking eye contact.  
Alec smiled and pretended to check through the messages on his phone rather than stare into his boyfriend's mystifying eyes.  
"Did she say something mean about me?" he asked steadily.  
"No!" Alec replied immediately and Magnus chuckled. The Warlock got up from the seat by the desk slowly and deliberately. He was wearing black silk trousers with ridiculously wide legs and a bright, multi-coloured oriental pattern up the right leg. They were tied elegantly around his hip and clung in and hung off all the right places.

"You said that a little _too_ quickly," he told Alec playfully, stopping inches away from his face. Alec could feel his face redden. He really hated his trait for blushing, it always gave him away, especially to Magnus who seemed to love making Alec blush as often as possible. Magnus arched one of his eyebrows expertly at Alec. He always found Magnus' eyebrows sexy and he knew Magnus could make him go weak at the knees with just a glance.  
"She called you camp," Alec admitted and Magnus blinked.

"And?"  
"And I didn't like it!" Alec pouted.  
"But I am camp," Magnus observed with a smile that turned up his lip only on one side.

"No you're not, you're wonderful. And masculine. And hot." Alec gulped.

_What on earth am I blathering on about now?_

Magnus smiled broadly at him. "Why, thank you," he beamed.  
"Do you think I'm camp?" Alec asked suddenly.  
Magnus levelled his eyes to Alec's and looked at him, barely able to contain his mirth and making Alec redden more deeply.

 _Great. I probably look like a beetroot by now_.

"Alexander, you are the very paragon of manly virtue," he told him mockingly, his shoulders quivering where he was trying to contain his laughter. Alec felt so embarrassed.  
Then Magnus leaned in so he was less than an inch away from his ear and whispered, "apart from when you are begging me to fuck you of course."

Magnus' crass words went straight to his crotch and he inhaled sharply. Magnus was shaking with barely contained laughter again and Alec pushed him hard by his shoulder. Magnus stumbled backwards and to the side, the physical contact seemed to break through his composure and the Warlock began to howl very loudly. Alec was ridiculously hot now, both on his face and around his neck and also in his loins.

Magnus continued to shriek gleefully and the sight was so crazy that Alec couldn't help but think how funny the situation really was. Suddenly, Magnus dropped to the floor, collapsing in fits of giggles and Alec found himself laughing too, mesmerised by him. He had never really seen his boyfriend's face distorted quite in this way before and it took Alec's breath away.

Without really thinking about it Alec pounced, knocking his boyfriend to the floor with a thud and Magnus continued to laugh wildly as Alec manoeuvred him over onto his back and pinned him there with his body, holding firmly onto his wrists. Magnus visibly started to calm down and gazed up with Alec, slowly ceasing his uncontrolled mirth.  
"I'm sorry," he breathed with a chuckle.  
"You find torturing me funny Magnus Bane?" Alec asked, not being able to help his smile. Magnus tried to move but Alec held him firmly, which just made Magnus start laughing again.  
And it was enough to set Alec off too, who collapsed on top of his boyfriend and buried his face into the crook of Magnus' neck. Magnus still smelled faintly of sandalwood and the hardness in Alec's pants solidified even further, memories of yesterday in the shower resurfacing.

"Someone's hard…" Magnus breathed seductively. Alec ground his hips into Magnus in response, letting out a small whimper.  
"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are insatiable," he purred matter-of-factly, grinding his hips upwards into Alec and making the Shadowhunter inhale sharply. Alec looked at him and licked his lips that were suddenly feeling very dry. Magnus threw his head back and moaned and it was too much for Alec; he plummeted downwards, capturing Magnus' lips with his own in a hard and urgent kiss.

Magnus' bare chest felt hot and delectable against his hands and his own clothing far too tight and restrictive. He pulled his jumper furiously over his head, almost ripping it with the force. Although breaking away from Magnus had been necessary and only very brief, Alec desperately plunged back down as soon as he was free, kissing Magnus as though his life depended on it.

He could feel the heat from Magnus' erection, deliciously smooth under the black silk of his pants, coursing through his own body and he wanted Magnus more than anything in that moment, wanted to consume him and be consumed by him and feel as close to him as he possibly could. Alec fumbled with the laces on Magnus' hips that held his pants in place, but couldn't seem to get him free. The Warlock stilled underneath him and placed his long arms over Alec's to stop him.

"They're tricky, let me get them," he breathed heavily, his passion already clouding his beautiful cat-like eyes. He pulled the laces and the pants came apart on either side, the silk balancing unsupported over his lower body. Alec smoothed his finger over the fabric slowly, teasing Magnus who started to moan loudly at his touch before removing the fabric and grabbing hold of Magnus' swollen penis. Magnus gripped his arms once more and Alec felt a sudden spark emanate from the Warlock's hands. It stung slightly and Alec stopped and looked what was happening.  
Magnus hands crackled with blue mist – magic. He gazed at the Warlock who had his head flung back wantonly and was moaning against Alec's body weight, completely incoherently and with seemingly no idea that he had used magic. Alec noticed a small tub of lubricant had appeared from nowhere next to where they were on the floor; he picked it up and examined it – sandalwood scented.

"Please Alec, I need you NOW!" Magnus manage to garble out. Alec bent over him, grinding his hips in one fluid movement once more against Magnus and producing the desired effect of turning his boyfriend to mush beneath him.  
"Right here on the floor?" he whispered into Magnus' ear, before taking the Warlock's ear lobe between his teeth and sucking it lightly. Magnus gasped and tried to buck his hips, Alec's bodyweight preventing too much movement. Alec chuckled.

This was refreshing, being the one more in control. It was usually Magnus that got Alec to behave like this and it was incredible being able to see Magnus so lost in pleasure. He was sure this wasn't the first time Magnus had reacted like this but it was certainly the first time Alec could enjoy it – usually he was so lost too he wasn't sure what was going on around him.

Alec managed to wriggle part of the way out of his jeans and free his member. He then quickly opened the tub and coated his fingers in the sweet-smelling lubricant. Alec hovered his finger tantalisingly over Magnus' entrance before pushing in slowly and deliberately, causing Magnus to convulse with ecstasy. Alec wanted to savour the moment but couldn't hold on too much longer, so he prepared him quickly and entered his boyfriend with a hiss at the tight feeling. Magnus screamed incoherently as Alec brushed over his prostate on the first stroke and Alec pulled out again slowly.

Suddenly, Alec heard his phone ring, discarded somewhere on the desk. The distant sound startled him and he momentarily lost his concentration.  
Magnus, on the other hand, was having none of it. He grabbed Alec tightly by his arms and drove the Shadowhunter down hard so that Alec was penetrating him fully and they both shrieked at the intense pleasure.

Alec started to thrust aggressively and Magnus bucked up to meet him in rhythm, wrapping his long slim legs around Alec's neck and somehow making their position even hotter. Magnus was driven over the edge in minutes, with Alec following soon after when Magnus' muscles tightened all around him and engulfed him.

They lay there crumpled on the floor in a sticky mess for a while. Alec wouldn't have thought the floor was very comfortable at all, but it felt wonderful. After a few minutes they reluctantly got up, being sandwiched between the hard floor and Alec's weight had caused Magnus' muscles to cramp. Alec strolled over to the desk and retrieved his phone. He had two missed calls and a voicemail.

 _Jace_ he thought suddenly and his stomach dropped. But the calls were not from Jace, they were from his father. Magnus slumped onto the bed, still trying to catch his breath as Alec dialled the voicemail service and began listening to the message.

"Fucking hell you're incredible in bed… or on the floor. Or absolutely anywhere it seems," Magnus told him panting. When he got no reply from Alec he turned his head to the side to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend leaning against the desk for support, his face white and the glisten of something wet on his cheek.  
"Alec…" and the Shadowhunter dropped his phone to the floor with a thud, his other hand gripping onto the desk tightly, as if he were trying to steady himself and avoid collapsing.

Magnus leapt out of bed and ran to his side, grasping Alec's head between his palms and searching his blue eyes. They looked like a storm was brewing in them.

"Alec, my god, what has happened?" he asked softly. Alec's head jerked sharply upwards to meet Magnus' gaze.  
"My Dad…" was all Alec managed to say. Magnus pulled him in tightly, gripping him in a fierce hug.  
"What has that insensitive bigot said now?"  
Alec pulled away sharply.  
"Don't talk about my father like that," he snapped angrily at Magnus.  
Alec was so hurt and angry that he felt he couldn't really control what he was saying. Magnus looked stunned at the outburst.

"Tell me what he said," Magnus implored him steadily, no trace of emotion in his eyes or on his face.  
"It's not just one thing – he keeps chipping away at me bit by bit and I don't know whether I can keep going on like it." Alec told him in reply. The words flowed out of his mouth calmly and sadly, not reflecting the anger that was bubbling away inside him at all. Magnus let out a sigh, probably relieved that Alec didn't sound like he was going to kill something any more, though he wasn't absolutely sure he wouldn't.

Magnus delicately placed a palm on his shoulder, barely touching but firm enough to let Alec know he was trying to reassure him.  
"Tell me," he repeated.

"He asked me again – what I thought had _turned me gay_. That he wanted me to go and stay with him in Idris so he could 'get me some help'." Tears began to stream down his cheeks. Magnus probably thought he was a real wuss – when he wasn't blushing he was crying. The Warlock began to stroke his bare shoulder softly.

"What were your parents like? Were they ok about you being gay?"

Magnus visibly blanched and Alec snapped his face up to look at him, surprised at his reaction.

"My parents died when I was young – they didn't really know me at all," Magnus whispered. It was the first time Magnus had really spoken about his family.  
The night he had met Magnus at his loft in Brooklyn, the Warlock had said about his mother's suicide and his father attempting to murder him when they discovered he was a Warlock, but nothing else since. Alec had assumed it was all a painful memory Magnus wanted to forget, but something stirred within him then, a longing to know more. That evening in Dresden when his father had asked him whether he knew anything at all about his boyfriend started to play across his mind once again. He really didn't know anything about Magnus when it came down to it, but had been so caught up in the wonderful time they were having he hadn't really dwelled on it until now.

"Oh," was all Alec managed to say, slightly embarrassed that he knew so little about the man he claimed to love.

"I'm so sorry I am not able to empathise…" Magnus faltered a little and Alec gazed deeply into his eyes, as if he was searching for answers there. "But I can be here for you now. I love you."  
"I love you too," Alec chirped in quickly, taking Magnus' hand that was on his shoulder and pressing it tenderly to his lips. Magnus sighed a little and his eyelids fluttered.

Magnus drew Alec into a close embrace and Alec was still able to detect the soothing scent of sandalwood emanating from the Warlock.

"At least you know your family love you Alec. Your father wouldn't be behaving like this if he didn't care for you. And your mother, you know she loves you to the moon and back. Your little sister worships you. Your brother is your _parabatai_. They love you and it is plain to see." Magnus spoke softly and reassuringly, his voice a steady purr against Alec's face.

"And you," Alec breathed, barely audible.  
"Yes, I love you too" Magnus replied and Alec could hear the hint of a smile there.

"Magnus, will you tell me about your parents?" Alec enquired innocently. Magnus stilled suddenly, his body going stiff.  
"I don't think now is the right time," he told Alec firmly.

Alec's chest felt like it had dropped sixty feet.

Suddenly there was a knock on their door.

Magnus pulled away from the hug and looked lovingly at Alec, making Alec feel warm inside again. He was clearly not angry.  
"I took the liberty of ordering us an early dinner through Room Service – we need to be at the Opera House at seven," he told Alec.  
Alec jumped slightly.  
"I need to get ready!" he told Magnus in a panicked tone. The Warlock chuckled and grabbed a towelled robe from the back of one of the armchairs.  
"Pumpkin – you don't even style your hair, let alone apply eye makeup. I don't think you have anything to worry about," Magnus told him breezily, slipping on the robe.  
"I'm going to have a quick rinse," he told Magnus as he strolled into the bathroom. And then Alec stopped with a start and poked his head back around the door into the bedroom.  
"And Magnus," he called out seriously, just before Magnus was able to reach the door handle and let in Room Service.  
"Pumpkin. No." He heard Magnus giggle slightly as he shut the door and exhaled, the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach grinding away. Magnus was really good at changing the subject.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Alec gazed nervously down at his phone. It was true the opera house was literally opposite their hotel, but Magnus was still taking ages and he was worried they were going to be late. He stretched out his legs where he was perched on the edge of the bed and yawned. How could Magnus be taking so long? He shuddered slightly at the prospect of the amount of glitter his boyfriend was adorning himself with. He did love it when Magnus was all sparkly, but didn't enjoy it the next day when _he_ was covered in it too.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he removed it quickly and inspected it. _Izzy_.

\- Hope you have a lovely time tonight! Just so you know, Magic Flute is my ABSOLUTE favourite. SO jealous right now! And you know, just letting you know how much I love The Magic Flute, all other music by Mozart and opera in general just in case you and Magnus ever want to take me to Vienna… Love you loads – speak soon. Xxx -

Alec smiled warmly. His father had upset him earlier saying some pretty horrible things about his sexuality and it felt good to be reminded that Isabelle loved him.

 _Magnus loves you and that's the only person who matters_.

Alec got that sinking feeling in his stomach again. His boyfriend had avoided telling Alec anything about himself ever since they met and now it was starting to worry him; it had constantly played on his mind since he had bluntly asked Magnus about his parents earlier and the other man had wriggled like a worm on a hook, expertly sidestepping any questions. The thing that was playing most on Alec's mind was that perhaps Magnus didn't love him in the way Alec thought he had: in the same way Alec loved him.

For Alec, the love he felt for Magnus was total and completely overpowering. Magnus knew absolutely everything about Alec that was worth knowing and that felt right. He wanted Magnus to inhabit every part of him; his future and his present and even his memories of the past. Clearly, Magnus did not feel this way about Alec or else he would tell him about his mysterious past. Alec wasn't even sure when Magnus' birthday was… or how old he was. Alec knitted his brow in frustration. He knew Magnus was very old; ce _nturies_ old, in fact, but not an exact figure.

_But you do know him_

His mind tried to reason with him. And it was true: he did know Magnus, probably better than anyone. He knew how witty and malevolent his boyfriend was, and how much of a diva he could be when he got into a stroppy mood; he knew how wise and level-headed he was, and how furious and frustrated he got too; he knew Magnus was a hard worker who loved to party hard, someone who enjoyed life and always made the best of a situation; he knew how powerful he was, but also how gentle he could be. Despite Magnus being an extremely powerful Warlock, Alec knew that his true nature was kind and tender and thoughtful. He had experienced it all first-hand and he loved every single facet of his boyfriend.

Alec slumped back onto the bed and let out a long sigh. He perhaps didn't love how long it took Magnus to get ready when they were going to see a world premiere of _The Magic Flute_ at the Vienna Opera House.

There was a loud cough and Alec looked up in surprise. There was Magnus, standing near the door to the dressing room and looking absolutely resplendent in his black suit. Alec smiled at the sight. He wasn't wearing any glitter and it didn't look like he was wearing any makeup either, though Alec could never be too sure. His dark hair was left natural but still spiked up and out. He looked beautiful.

"You look wonderful," he breathed and Magnus broke into a huge grin. The Warlock gave a mock curtsey.  
"Why thank you," he beamed. Alec laughed loudly and leapt up off the bed; he went over to Magnus and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
"Steady…" Magnus sighed as they broke apart. "We're already late." Magnus brushed a loose strand of Alec's hair behind his ear.  
"Just need the little boy's room," Alec told his boyfriend. Magnus sighed and threw his arms up dramatically.  
"Hurry up Alexander! We're going to be late!" he teased. Alec raised his eyebrows and stole a quick peck on Magnus' lips before turning around regretfully and heading to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror one last time. At least his hair was behaving itself. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other. He really hoped that he looked ok for tonight. He looked just the same as he always had, but there was something in his eyes that looked different now, though he couldn't quite tell what. Now if only he could stop thinking about Magnus' reluctance to tell him anything about himself. Alec huffed and pulled himself away, going back into the bedroom. They were going to be late if they didn't leave soon.

Magnus wasn't there.

 _He must be waiting for me in the parlour_.

Alec left the bedroom to find Magnus hunched over on the sofa. He had the white scarf Alec had bought him draped about his shoulders and was clutching a pair of white gloves in his right hand and a small piece of crumpled cream paper in the other. His face looked troubled.

"Ready?" Alec asked him. His boyfriend looked up at him, his eyes reflecting a slight sadness. "What's happened?" Alec asked him, worried.

"I just received a fire message from your mother," he told him candidly. Alec shifted nervously and blushed slightly. Magnus let out a long breath in frustration and pulled his hand down the side of his face, still clutching his gloves.  
"The Clave need me back in New York. They have a problem with a vampire who has murdered Shadowhunters."  
"By the Angel, is everyone alright?" Alec interrupted, his voice shaking as he went over to Magnus and perched down beside him.

"I don't think the victims were anyone you knew," Magnus continued. "They have caught the Vampire and they need them to talk because they do not believe these killings are for blood. The Vampire is working for someone and the Clave needs to find out what is going on and who exactly they are working for before anyone else gets hurt."

"Of course," Alec encouraged. "But what does this have to do with you – with us?"

"This Vampire has told the Clave that the only person they will speak to is me."

Alec gasped slightly. He searched Magnus' eyes, finding only resignation there.  
"Why on earth will the Bloodsucker only talk to you?" Alec asked.

"Alec, I don't mean to blow my own trumpet here, but I am very famous amongst Downworlders. This Vampire probably feels safer talking to the High Warlock of Brooklyn than directly to the Clave. I believe they want me to act as a type of mediatory, maybe like a lawyer. The Clave are notoriously corrupt and really really scary." Magnus looked upset so Alec shifted and draped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder in reassurance.

"I get it," Alec told him. Magnus turned his head and looked at him. "I really do."

Magnus bent in so his forehead was resting on Alec's and he sighed. "I guess we had better go."

Alec kissed Magnus on the lips before pulling away. They really did need to be going, otherwise they would be late.  
"Yes, come on. I know it's boring but I always enjoy the Overture and I don't want to miss any of it," Alec told him with a small smile.  
Magnus' face went blank for a moment and then sad. He sighed and brushed the back of his hand carefully along Alec's cheek.  
"I meant we had better go to New York. Now."

It took a moment for Alec to register what he had just said.

"What?" he said, almost involuntarily as a surge of anger coursed through him and Magnus' face darkened.  
"I know it's disappointing, but I need to do this. It would harm my reputation if I didn't," the Warlock told him steadily. Alec practically leapt up from the sofa, his face a picture of indignation and disbelief.

"We don't need to go now! We have tickets to the opera! And we can't just cut our trip short because the Clave wants you to help with an enquiry Magnus! It's not fair!"  
Alec realised he sounded a little childish, but he felt his protests were justified. Magnus rose quickly to meet Alec square on and ran his fingers through his spiked hair in frustration.

"Look – I _need_ to go, because I WILL NOT give your family an excuse to dislike me any more than they already do," Magnus half-shouted. He was clearly annoyed, but not with Alec it would seem. The Shadowhunter felt guilt wash over him. Magnus was doing this for him. His face dropped.

"I understand," he told his boyfriend softly. "But you don't need to go now. Let's go to the show and we can go back to New York in the morning," Alec reasoned. Magnus shook his head in disagreement.

"I know it sounds lame," he told Alec with a smile. "If I answer the Clave's call right away then your father will hear how wonderful I am helping with all this Clave business and maybe it will make it easier for him to come to terms with us. I want to impress your family and this is a great opportunity. Also, if we don't leave tonight I don't think I would ever be able to let you go back."

Alec gazed at him, his eyes shining. He didn't want Magnus to do this for him, but he was completely impressed with Magnus' commitment. And they did have to go back some time.

"I'm sorry Alec, but it's the right thing to do."

Alec sighed in resignation. It was the right thing to do.

"I promise I will take you to the Met some time," Magnus told him, coming over to him and encircling him in his long arms.  
"Just so you know, I'm really pissed off that we are missing the opera," Alec said as he pulled Magnus close to him and kissed his cheek lightly.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: the dialogue from about half way down between Magnus and Camille is all Cassandra Clare and taken as direct quotations from CoFA. I do not own this, or any of these beautiful characters for that matter!

Apologies again for lack of lemons in this chapter… I promise this story will be completed very soon! The plan was to finish it when they got back to NY, but this is going to take at least one more chapter to wrap it all up.; I also am loathed to end it on a sad or angsty chapter, so stay tuned for another instalment!  
Again, many thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites – so very appreciated!

Alec didn't think he had ever felt so angry. He knew he had a bit of a temper, but he had never felt rage or hurt like this. So apparently Magnus wasn't gay. Apparently he had been in love before. With girls. And not just any girl either – _a Vampire_. She was his girlfriend once. She had held the same status that Alec did now. Did she love him as much as he loved Magnus? Did Magnus look at her once in that beautiful way and tell her that he loved her like he had told Alec?

_What a stupid question._

Alec kicked the wall in frustration. How could Magnus do this to him? A small voice in the back of Alec's head was nagging at him, telling him that Magnus hadn't been unfaithful, but that Alec must have been truly stupid to believe someone as old as Magnus wouldn't have a past. Alec had known Magnus was 'experienced', so why was it so much of a shock?

 _He lied to me_.

But that was the trouble. Magnus had never lied to him, he had just managed to avoid telling Alec the truth. And Alec had been so stupid and so in love that he had been naïve and had not pushed for answers. He had _known_ there were things Magnus was hiding, he had sensed it. He gave another hard kick to the wall and slumped down onto the dusty floor of his bedroom at the Institute.

The room was pretty much as he left it, though it reflected that no one had stayed in here for a while, with the distinct musty odour of a room that had been shut up for a while that no fresh air permeated. Dust motes floated around him, brought to life by the small rays of sunlight filtering through his window.

Suddenly, there was a gentle tap on his door. Alec turned around sharply towards the sound, his stomach knotting at the thought of having to confront Magnus when he was this angry. The door creaked open, and a slim figure slinked through. But it wasn't Magnus, it was his mother.

She looked down at Alec on the floor, her expression soft and sad. "Oh darling, are you ok?" she asked him in the voice she used when he and Isabelle were little and they had fallen over and grazed a knee or elbow.  
"Fine," Alec said. It hadn't come out as he intended though, but as a sharp bite of sound through his gritted teeth; clearly suggesting he was not fine at all. His mum cocked her head to the side and came and sat down next to him on the floor.

"Mum, don't – the floor is filthy," he sighed at her, but she just looked at him reassuringly and took hold of his hand.  
"It's hard to believe my baby boy is so grown up," she cooed. Alec felt slightly nauseous and decided to stay silent and hear what she had to say. He remembered how wonderful she had been when he had told her about him and Magnus, but his father had seemed fine with it too at the time in Idris and Alec knew now this was not the case at all. His father was far from fine with the idea of his son being gay and being in a relationship with another man.

"But this is what the whole dating game is like, sweetheart. When you date someone who is older than you then you have to be prepared that they might have a past."  
Alec looked at her – she was smiling sadly at him. In that moment he was reminded of how much his mother loved him. There was no questioning it.

"But I asked him," Alec said timidly. "He wouldn't tell me anything about his past. He didn't refuse exactly, just avoided the questions."  
His mother sighed and squeezed his hand.  
"I don't want you to get hurt, sweetheart. If you want my opinion, you are better off without him."

His mother's words cut him like a knife.

"What? No, that wasn't what I meant," Alec told her firmly, pulling his hand from her grip and sliding away slightly. "I love him. It was just a shock I suppose, finding out stuff about him like that." It was one thing for Alec to be upset with Magnus, he was his boyfriend after all, but quite another thing for someone else to suggest that he and Alec should break up because of it.

His mum sighed and dropped her head to look down at the floor.

"So no, I don't want your opinion," Alec finished, possibly even angrier than he was before. He had never spoken to his mother like that and he was fully expecting her to become very heated and start yelling at him. But she didn't. She shifted her body around so she was facing him and took his hand in hers once more. Her touch was warm and comforting.

"Alec, please believe me when I tell you this. You are young. There will be other people in your life that you will fall in love with. I don't want you to settle down with the first person who you think you are in love with, because you will change as you get older and you might regret it. I know it's hard, but it's hard for me too my darling, you don't have children yet so you can't possibly imagine how much it wrenches my heart to see you upset, to see anybody hurt you."

Alec blinked, trying to process the information. He couldn't really be angry at his mother; she was just looking out for him. But at the same time, Alec was enraged that she thought badly of Magnus. His heart fell. She felt badly about Magnus because of Alec. He suddenly felt ridiculously guilty and he fell into her, allowing her to hold him tightly like she did when he was little.

"I'm sorry – I know you just want me to be ok. But you should know that I love him so much, Mum," he told her, his head buried in the crook of her neck. She squeezed him even more tightly as he said that. Then he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Something she had said.  
"And I guess I will never understand because I will never have children, will I?" The realisation had hit him like a strong gust of wind. His mother pulled away from him, forcing him to look at her.

"Who knows what will happen?" she said, trying to sound wistful.

"But I won't ever have children. I'm gay mum." Alec watched as she winced at the words and his heart plummeted. A numbing sensation flooded his body as the shock seeped in. She was worse than his father. She hated who he was.

"Alec, this may just be a phase," she told him in a small voice. The hurt she was inflicting stabbed him all over. He was absolutely horrified and couldn't believe what she was saying and, despite himself, he longed for Magnus to be there with him.

"I can't believe you just said that," he managed to get out, before his hurt had managed to strangle him. Seeing his expression made his mother jump slightly; perhaps she was not expecting Alec to react like that.

"Darling, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that," she told him, panic lacing her voice as she reached out to him, but Alec recoiled and stood abruptly. His mother jumped up too. He towered over her now. There was a time when he would look up at her and she would grab him and swing him up in her arms and tell him that she loved him.

Alec felt like he was about to crack.

"I need to see him; do you think he is done yet?" Alec asked her, trying not to waver. His mother, to her credit, looked thoroughly ashamed with herself.  
"Come on, let's go and see," she told him meekly and went over to the door and held it open. Alec tried not to faint as he barged past her and through the door. She matched his pace as they quickly walked down the corridor in the direction of the Sanctuary. They walked in silence, Alec fuming with rage and drowning in sadness at the same time. He set his face firmly, trying not to cry.

They eventually reached the door to the Sanctuary and Alec paused. His mother put her hand on the handle of the door, but hesitated. You could hear Magnus and Camille's voices on the other side, though they were muffled. Alec couldn't pick up everything they were saying.

"… I make no promises," he could hear Magnus tell the Vampire. Then there was a long pause, where either there was no conversation at all, or they were speaking too quietly for their voices to carry.  
"Remember London? The Parties… Will… That Lightwood. They even look alike." Camille's pretty soprano voice did not carry as far or as strongly as Magnus', but from what Alec could tell she was comparing him to someone she and Magnus knew in London – someone called Will.

"Do they?" he heard Magnus ask, his tone a little exaggerated as if he were trying to make out that he had never thought about the apparent resemblance when he clearly had. His mother went to pull the handle of the door, but Alec grabbed her arm and stopped her. His curiosity wanted to hear more.

"Pretty boys have always been your undoing," Camille said. Alec heard her clearly this time because her voice was more forceful, as if she were insulting the Warlock.  
"But what can some mortal child give you? Ten years, twenty, before dissolution begins to claim him. Forty years, fifty, before death takes him. I can give you all of eternity."  
There was barely a moment for Alec to process what she had said because Magnus replied almost immediately.  
"You could give me the past, but Alec is my future."

With that his mother pushed him to the side slightly and opened the door, clearly not wanting to hear any more. Alec pulled his arms about his chest protectively as he tried to digest all of what he had heard. Magnus' eyes brushed over him for a moment, though his hand was resting comfortably on Camille's cheek.

"Magnus have you come to some agreement?" his mother asked. Magnus pulled his searching gaze away from Alec. Her words seemed to make him snap back into reality; he dropped his hand away from her cheek suddenly, almost guiltily and turned to face his mother.  
"I'm not sure I'd call it an agreement, but I do think we have some things to talk about."

Camille shrieked behind them as they left the Sanctuary, calling out after Magnus and telling him to 'remember' and pleading for him to help her. It made Alec feel sick. As his mother shut the door, Magnus tentatively placed a hand on Alec's shoulder. It was like it burned him, but Alec couldn't tell whether the sensation was because he longed for Magnus' touch, or whether it was because he was so angry with him.  
"Let's go up to the library," his mother suggested and started to walk off. Magnus made to go too, pushing Alec lightly along with him. Alec froze.

"I'll be in my room," he announced coldly and then stalked off to leave a forlorn-looking Magnus and his mother, who looked fairly terrified. Neither tried to stop him.

Alec kicked the wall in his bedroom again and cursed at the pain it caused him. Then he flung himself onto his hard bed – a stark contrast to all the wonderfully soft, opulently large beds he had slept in for the past couple of weeks. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable in his black tie and decided that he should change into something more relaxed. He momentarily thought about putting on his gear because it made him feel safe to wear it. In the end, he decided on his usual dark jeans and a dark jumper. He folded up all of his suit and accessories and placed them neatly and carefully on his bedside table before slumping down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

_Alec is my future._

Could Magnus have really meant that? It certainly sounded like he had. And surely it was so much better to be someone's future than it was to be their past. But how much of a future could Alec give him? And then it clicked into place. That gnawing feeling in his stomach that he had felt on their trip; it wasn't because he knew nothing of Magnus' past, but because the Warlock would live forever and Alec wouldn't. Not knowing anything was infuriating, but not scary like the prospect of growing old and frail and dying, whilst Magnus remained young and beautiful forever. Alec ran to his bathroom and threw up. It was too much to bear thinking about.

He sat on the cold floor of the bathroom and wept. He felt Magnus had betrayed him. All that time, when he was pouring his heart out about his sexuality, Magnus had really not been able to empathise at all. He wasn't even gay. He had no idea how Alec felt.

_I feel alone. And lost._

Alec stood up with difficulty and gazed at his pale, worried face in the mirror. He looked like he had aged ten years since the last time he had looked at himself in their bathroom mirror in Vienna. His stomach lurched again, but he avoided throwing up this time by steadying himself on the side of the sink and taking deep breaths.

He stood there, holding on, for what seemed like an age. The sun had shifted into a different position in the sky now and instead of bright rays of sunshine pouring through his window, there were long, purplish shadows invading his room. There was a loud knock on his bedroom door that forced Alec to wake up slightly, as if he had been dreaming standing up. He felt tired.

The knock punched through the air once more and Alec had to use every bit of effort he possessed to go over and answer it. He pulled the door open with a heave. It was Magnus. He wore a sad expression and looked about as tired as Alec felt.

"Can I come in?" he asked timidly. Without thinking, Alec moved to one side and gestured the Warlock into his room. He shut the door softly and turned to face his boyfriend.  
"You've changed," Magnus observed lightly. Alec looked down instinctively at himself.  
"Yeah," he sighed out. They stood in silence for a moment staring at each other, trying to take each other in and absorb the events of that day.

"You wore that jumper on our first date," Magnus announced suddenly. Alec looked down at himself again, puzzled and then shot an inquisitive look at the Warlock.

"How can you remember that?" he whispered. Magnus looked beautiful right now in his black tie, the dimming light gave him a heavenly sort of glow and highlighted his exquisite features. Even though he looked tired, his boyfriend still looked elegant and thoroughly lovely.

 _He will always look like this_.

"Because I memorised every detail of that night as best I could. You know, I can't remember what we had for dinner – but I remember the exact jumper you wore, with its little hole in the left sleeve that you thought no one would notice, because you thought no one could ever notice you. But I noticed you."  
"You've really hurt me," Alec told him bluntly, wrapping his arms around his chest protectively again.  
Magnus cocked his head to one side.

"I know. And I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention. But my point about your jumper is that we have our own memories now Alexander. Ones that we made together. The past only matters when it helps us make sense of the here and now. I don't know exactly _why_ I love you so much, Alec, but I do, and those memories are part of that. They are special to me in a way that all of my other memories put together will never be. Because you are not in them."

Alec's breath caught in his throat. How could he be so selfish? Of course Magnus had a past, but here he was, standing in front of him and telling Alec he loved him and that the past didn't matter. Of course it didn't matter, not really. What really mattered was what was eating Alec up from inside now – the thought that he would just be one of those memories that Magnus treasured in a few years' time when Alec died and he found someone else. He wanted to know as much about Magnus as possible because he wanted to be the most special of everyone Magnus had ever and would ever love. He felt that if he knew everything there was to know about this man then he would be a part of all his memories, no matter if they were of him or not. But Alec couldn't bring himself to say all of that. He was far too tired.

"Can we go home?" Alec asked him, tears in his eyes. Magnus walked quickly towards him and held him in a desperate embrace, like Alec had been lost and finally recovered after a long time. All of Magnus' love and relief flowed freely into the hug. Alec kissed him lightly on the side of his cheek.

"I assume you mean you want to go to my loft?" Magnus asked him softly, the hint of teasing carrying through the gentle sound.

"Well you did ask me to live with you…"

Magnus pulled out of the hug and clasped Alec's face in his hands as he laughed gently.

"I love you Alexander Gideon Lightwood. So let's go home to _our_ apartment."

Alec felt as light as a feather as they hailed a cab from in front of the Institute to make the ride to Magnus' loft in Brooklyn. Magnus had a way of making Alec feel like nothing in the world mattered except the two of them.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains adult themes, reader discretion is advised. THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER FOLKS!!! Please check out my other fics :-)

Alec felt like their vacation hadn't ended. Here he was, basking in the glorious New York sunshine in a small café in Central Park, with his gorgeous boyfriend.  
It had come as a shock to learn that in the past Magnus had dated a Vampire named Camille. A _girl_ Vampire. He had been so angry at Magnus for hiding it from him, he had been so hurt that Magnus had failed to mention that his sexuality was not like Alec's, that all those times Alec had asked him for advice or spoke to him about how difficult his family were being, he had not understood as Alec thought he had. Magnus did warn him that he couldn't really empathise with Alec's situation, but he had led Alec to believe this was because he had never really had a family that would have cared. Of course, Alec still didn't know a lot about Magnus' family or anything about his past or about being brought up.

They had argued again last night once they had returned to the apartment. Alec had wanted to know about Magnus' relationship with Camille, but he wouldn't tell Alec anything, claiming that "a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."  
Alec had got so angry that he had insisted on sleeping in one of the spare rooms, until Magnus had cajoled him into his bed, promising that he would be more comfortable there. He'd had a sleepless night, worrying about everything. It wasn't until the next morning, as he had awoken to the apartment filled with the music from _the Magic Flute_ and his boyfriend presenting him with breakfast in bed by way of an apology and accompanied with the promise that he would be more open with Alec that they had made up. It had rather spoiled Alec's first full night at the apartment with just himself and Magnus (he had stayed over once before with Jace to keep him company, though Alec had known even then that he had stayed because of Magnus, he had just been too afraid to seek out the Warlock once Jace had fallen asleep).

But Magnus was seriously trying his best to make it up to him now.

Considering Alec had more or less grown up in New York, he had never quite seen the City in this way before. It was so romantic. Though Alec suspected that had more to do with Magnus' presence rather than anywhere they went or anything they had done.

They had done wonderfully tourist-y things like visiting the Statue of Liberty, taking pictures of each other in Times Square and having a ride in a horse-drawn carriage around Central Park. Alec wasn't sure he had forgiven Magnus completely yet, but he loved the Warlock so much that it didn't make an awful lot of difference. Besides, Magnus had told him that he could ask him anything and that he would tell him anything he wanted to know.

Alec had decided that he didn't want to interrogate Magnus too much, but that he would definitely ask some more about Magnus' past tonight. It was Jocelyn and Luke's pre-wedding party over at the Ironworks, so he thought he would broach the subject over a late lunch before they left for the festivities. He was excited, more than anything, to learn more about the wonderful Magnus Bane, the man he was in love with.

Magnus was struggling with carrying their coffee cups to the table. He usually levitated rather than carry, but Alec kept taunting him about how lazy he was using magic for everything and this felt like a special effort for Alec's benefit. Not to mention completely necessary, as they were in quite a crowded café. Alec smiled broadly at him and Magnus returned it, wobbling precariously at the loss of concentration and slightly spilling a bit of coffee. Alec giggled at him.

"This is just like our vacation again," he told Magnus as he sat down.  
"Well my apartment is hardly the Four Seasons."  
"I love your apartment."  
Magnus arched an eyebrow at him, taking a sip of his frothy coffee. Alec blushed under his gaze.

"I thought you said it smells funny?"  
"The building smells funny. Your apartment smells of you – and I like the way you smell," Alec mused. "Like spice and caramel and cologne." Magnus gave a wide smile.

"Well just to let you know I do like to change the look of the place quite regularly," the Warlock warned.  
"You're always a surprise Magnus. I wouldn't expect anything less."  
Magnus put down his cup heavily, making it clatter noisily on the steel table top.  
"Well I think I'm done here, shall we head back?"  
Alec gave a short laugh and leaned over the table towards his boyfriend. He had those butterflies in his stomach again and he could feel his heart pounding relentlessly.  
"You're so transparent you know," he told Magnus, his voice husky. The Warlock took a sharp inhale of breath and his beautiful green-gold eyes shimmered in the dappled sunlight. "Besides, I haven't even touched my coffee," Alec told him, smiling wickedly and taking a sip of the hot liquid – black and sweet with sugar, just as he liked it.

"You're right, I can't wait to get you home and do unspeakable things to you. But it's your fault for going on about how wonderful my apartment it and the way I smell. Tell me you love Chairman Meow and are happy to be his adopted Daddy and I'm not sure I will even be able to make it back without ripping your clothes off."  
"Magnus!" Alec gasped. He was a little shocked that his boyfriend was misbehaving so much in public, but he also had to agree in some way – he was desperate to get back to the Loft too.

"Actually, I'm not sure I _want_ to go back before I rip your clothes off," Magnus purred at him silkily. He was now circling his long finger suggestively around the rim of his coffee cup.  
"Oh no you don't Magnus Bane; you are not going to get me rolling around in the grass today, we've only just got back to New York and I want to enjoy my new home."

"Do you mean that Alexander?" Magnus asked him, surprising Alec with the tone of his voice that had become raw, almost emotional. The mischief in his beautiful eyes had been replaced with a shining hopeful happiness. "That you think of my apartment as your new home?"  
Alec smiled lovingly at his boyfriend in affirmation.  
"I'm so sorry about yesterday. And I am even sorrier that I carried it on and we ended up fighting last night again." Magnus seemed so earnest and so upset that Alec's heart melted a little. It hadn't been all Magnus' fault, of course.  
"And I'm sorry for picking the fight. But it doesn't matter now, I'd rather we just forgot about it and moved on. Let's go home, Magnus. Let's go back to _our home_ and fill _every single room_ with our own memories." Alec grinned scandalously at the Warlock.  
Let's go home then," Magnus announced, his voice shaking slightly.

The apartment was furnished with dark teak furniture and swathes of white. It looked similar to their hotel room in Giza and Alec had to admit that it looked very tidy and presentable, although the Entrance Hall still had a funny smell about it – like over-boiled vegetables and stale takeaway food. He wondered briefly whether Magnus had employed a cleaner, as his boyfriend was not the most tidy of people and he didn't think Magnus would have had time to clear up all the clutter in the apartment plus redecorate.

 _No, he probably used magic to get it to look like this_.

Alec stretched and gave a yawn.  
"I hope you aren't too tired," Magnus told him as he plonked down his keys in a dark wooden bowl near the doorway.  
Suddenly, there was a pattering noise and the sound of loud mewling as the little grey tabby Chairman Meow came bounding into the room.  
Magnus picked up the small cat and cradled him in his arms.

"Looks like someone missed you," Alec mused. Magnus was cooing over the Chairman.  
"He has been really needy since we got back. He wouldn't leave me alone yesterday – he slept on my feet all night. I think he was afraid I was going to leave him again."  
"Who was looking after him while we were away?" Alec asked.  
"Just an old friend," Magnus replied, still fussing over the cat in his arms who looked like he was thoroughly enjoying the attention. There was a pause.  
"Who?" Alec enquired, trying to sound nonchalant. Magnus pulled his attention away from Chairman Meow, allowing him to drop from his arms and fall gracefully to the floor where he began to rub himself affectionately around the Warlock's legs.  
"Does it matter?" Magnus asked him, his face neutral and unreadable.  
Alec felt his stomach tighten and his brow furrow. He hadn't expected Magnus to avoid the question, especially after what had happened yesterday.

"I just want to know; I'm curious," he told his boyfriend honestly.  
"Well you know what they say: curiosity killed the Shadowhunter," Magnus quipped playfully as he stalked over to Alec, a predatory look in his eyes. He reached out and took Alec's hands in his own. His skin was warm, almost hot, to the touch.  
"You're so gorgeous…"  
"I don't think that's the saying," Alec insisted.  
"I know that, but the Chairman is a sensitive soul and doesn't care too much for the actual saying."  
Magnus leant in and captured Alec's lips in a soft kiss, gentle at first and quickly becoming more aggressive and urgent as he pushed his tongue gently into Alec's mouth and making him crumble and submit to the exquisite touch. Alec felt that familiar burning sensation pulse through him and gave into it, moaning into his boyfriend's mouth.

Chairman Meow gave a loud meow, clearly annoyed that the attention was no longer on him. They pulled away from each other reluctantly.  
"Sorry," Magnus breathed. He turned around and scooped up the small tabby, who wriggled a little in protest at the rough handling and Magnus disappeared into the hallway that led to the bedrooms, leaving Alec panting, hot and frustrated.

The Warlock returned only a moment later and slinked back over to where Alec stood. He brushed a loose strand of Alec's hair behind his ear, his fingers lingering on the heated skin of the Shadowhunter's face.  
"You don't have to apologise for your cat Magnus," Alec told him, his lips quirking into a smile. "Where did you stash him?"  
"Just shut him in one of the spare rooms."

Alec laughed. "Good. Don't think the Chairman would have enjoyed _that_ particular show. And I'm not sure I want an audience"  
Magnus arched his dark eyebrow seductively and pulled Alec towards him, pressing his hips in the Shadowhunter's, making them both murmur with pleasure.

"Performing for an audience can be fun you know…"

Alec shuddered.  
"Guessing that is something you have done before and failed to mention."  
The words came out before Alec could stop them. Magnus was looking at him incredulously.  
"Actually, no. But I would never say never," the Warlock told him in a whisper as he snaked his arms around Alec's waist and pulled him closer. Alec felt relief wash over him that he hadn't offended Magnus. And then he felt really happy. Magnus had just admitted something about his past without putting up a fight, though asking whether Magnus had ever performed sexual acts for the public was pushing it a little.

Alec kissed him tenderly, though Magnus pushed back more aggressively, his hands wandering all over Alec's body and making him shiver with delight.

There was a hot frenzy of quickly removing their clothes. Helping and undressing each other was completely seamless now, a second nature to both of them, so used they were to the process by now. It was hard to believe that only a few weeks ago they had been in Idris, confessing their love for each other. Alec felt like they had come so far since then.

He pushed Magnus roughly towards the sofa, but Magnus managed to steady himself and turn around so that Alec's back was facing the sofa. Alec couldn't help but smile. This was clearly a challenge. Magnus tried to shift Alec towards the sofa so that he would fall backwards onto it, but instead Alec moved as fast as lightening and spun his boyfriend around, sticking out his leg and tripping Magnus so that he fell with a thud onto the soft sofa. He stared back at Alec, amused and panting.  
"You know you can't best me," Alec taunted as he carefully straddled his boyfriend. Magnus smiled at him and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply.

Then his boyfriend pulled away and Alec whined at the loss of contact. He started to grind on top of Magnus, crushing their throbbing erections together.

Magnus chuckled.  
"Face the other way," he told Alec softly. Alec looked at him a little puzzled.  
"Trust me," he said, a warm smile playing across his dewy lips and Alec did what he was told.

The Warlock grabbed his hips and pulled him backwards so that his face was hovering over his boyfriend's penis. Alec didn't have to be told what to do. He took his boyfriend in his mouth, drawing him in deep and sucking hard. Magnus let out a small scream in pleasurable surprise. At this angle Alec was able to consume almost the entire length of the Warlock's cock – it felt so incredible and he felt utterly in control like this, his hands able to press down on Magnus' thighs so that the he could not thrust upwards.

But then he felt Magnus envelop his own cock completely in his mouth. It was a truly sensational feeling and he almost choked on Magnus as he was drawn in. He could _feel_ Magnus' laughter against his penis, vibrating along him and up into the core of his body. Alec involuntarily bucked his hips and moaned, causing Magnus to moan as well and causing further vibrations. This was so incredibly hot. And Alec was so close, just like this. He ceased his sucking and drew up gasping air.

"Stop Magnus!" he yelled.  
"What's wrong?" Magnus asked him worriedly  
Alec blushed but hoped Magnus couldn't see because he was facing away from him.

"Did you just blush?" Magnus asked him, sitting up and then pulling him backwards and making him yelp as he crumpled into a heap on top of his boyfriend. The Warlock laughed manically, hugging him tightly.  
Alec scrambled around so that he was face down and looking into Magnus' eyes.

"I just think we should go to bed," he told Magnus earnestly after composing himself.  
"Well aren't you old-fashioned this evening?!" the Warlock exclaimed jokingly. Alec rolled his eyes  
"It's just that we didn't get a chance to… you know… try it out last night."  
"You mean you want to christen the bed?"  
Alec snorted. "For lack of a better word," he said as he stood up gracefully and then pulled Magnus to his feet.

Magnus sighed in a mocking tone. "Come on then _hot stuff_ ," he growled passionately.  
"Hey, not _hot stuff_ , it totally objectifies me," Alec told him with a small grin as he pulled Magnus into the bedroom, decorated in the same dark wood and white cottons and accented with deep purple silk drapes and cushions.

"Does not…" Magnus mumbled under his breath.

Alec deliberately fell backwards onto the bed and pulled Magnus down on top of him. They kissed passionately and Alec was able to taste himself on Magnus' tongue, which only served to make him even more aroused. Magnus started kissing his neck and chest, swirling his tongue around each of Alec's nipples and making him gasp and arch his back with pleasure before trailing kisses all along his torso. He shifted his hips upwards, trying to manoeuvre himself into a position to allow Magnus access. He threw his head backwards as Magnus grabbed his cock firmly in his soft hand. But instead of the familiar feel of Magnus' finger pressing at his entrance, he felt a new sensation there – Magnus' tongue. The Shadowhunter let out a small scream.

"It's ok, just relax," Magnus whispered, removing his tongue briefly from position. And then he was back, his tongue pushing inside Alec. It felt so blissful that Alec gave himself completely over to his boyfriend's touch.

Magnus' hand disappeared from his crotch, though his tongue remained, licking across Alec's entrance and occasionally pushing inside for brief, ecstatic moments. He could smell the familiar scent of lubricant and then Magnus slammed inside him hard before he even had time to register what was going on. Alec yelped out in pleasure and alarm. It hurt slightly as Magnus was clearly not holding anything back this time. The Warlock pulled almost all of the way out and then buried himself inside him once more in a forceful, quick movement, this time banging right into Alec's prostate and making him cry out in joy. Nearly every thrust that followed was at the same angle, though their penetration became slightly shallower as Magnus' pace quickened.

The Warlock grabbed Alec's member and began to pump him. Alec felt like he was melting. And then Magnus grabbed onto the side of Alec's face, forcing him to look at Magnus' face and into his lover's eyes that were burning with passion and love.  
"I – love – you," Magnus breathed in time to his thrusts. Alec moaned and threw his head back in pleasure, but Magnus grabbed his face once more and pulled him back to look at him. His boyfriend stopped thrusting, though he remained buried deep inside him.

"I want to look into your eyes as you come Alec and I want you to see into mine too. I want you to _know_ how much I love you."

The world had gone eerily silent and perfect for a brief moment and Magnus began thrusting once more. Obeying Magnus' instructions, Alec looked deep into his eyes and got completely lost in them. He was so terrifyingly beautiful but all Alec could see was love and affection and pleasure. He hoped his eyes looked the same for Magnus, because that was how he felt too.

They orgasmed together, but to Alec's regret he could not stop from shutting his eyes tightly, as if it were completely involuntary. It was like their souls were the one and the same in that moment perfectly fitted and bound together. Like the sensation from the Alliance rune, only stronger, more significant, more pleasurable.

Magnus slumped on top of him, pulling out. They were both bathed in sweat and breathing heavily, but Alec held Magnus tightly to him.  
"I love you," he whispered in Magnus' ear.  
"And I love you too," he replied.

"So am I the best?" Alec asked.

_Shit._

He hoped Magnus hadn't heard but of course he had.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Magnus asked him softly, sounding a little wounded. Alec flushed and didn't respond out of embarrassment. He really hadn't meant to say it out loud and it really wasn't an appropriate piece of conversation after you had just had mind-blowing sex with your boyfriend.  
"Did you mean to ask me whether you are the best lay I've ever had?" Magnus' voice was soft, unreadable.

"Sorry…" Alec breathed.

Magnus let out a sigh and sat up, looking down to Alec's hot and red face.

"I did promise I would answer anything you asked me truthfully," he told Alec, his eyes shining as he held Magnus' face in his hands.  
"And the answer is yes. Absolutely. Don't you think this is phenomenal? That we just _fit_?"  
Alec gave a slight shrug. "I wouldn't know. You're the only person I've ever slept with. I can't claim hundreds and hundreds like you."

_Do I have word vomit or something?_

Magnus looked a little taken aback. Alec let out an exasperated howl.  
"I'm so sorry!" he whined," I don't mean it all like that; it's all coming out wrong! I have so many questions Magnus and I love you so much and yes, I _do_ think we fit. I wouldn't be here with you if it didn't." He tried to be as honest as he could without offending Magnus even more.

"I love you too Alec. I wish you didn't have so many questions, because all that matters to me is that we are together and you are mine. Nothing matters to me except you."  
"I know."

Magnus leant down and kissed him passionately.

"Let's go get ready for the party _sugarplum_ , Magnus told him, a wicked grin on his face.  
Alec couldn't stifle a loud laugh.  
"That is definitely the worst one yet!"

Alec wasn't sure, but he thought his boyfriend may be softening a little to his questioning. He was determined to ask him again about his parents before they left and maybe also about his relationship with Camille. Maybe he wouldn't mention the things that were really bothering him just yet – the looming question over Alec's mortality versus Magnus' immortality. Or _Will_. If Alec looked so much like him then he wanted to know whether Magnus had maybe fallen for him because of this boy. It didn't seem fair, but he wanted to know nevertheless.  
And Magnus had already said that nothing mattered except Alec, except them. He felt relieved but also newly confident that he would be able to penetrate some of Magnus Bane's secrets. Because the most important thing was that they loved each other. Nothing else mattered – love was the only thing that did.

 


End file.
